


For Good

by frostfire95



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24303091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostfire95/pseuds/frostfire95
Summary: Making friends at a new school is tough. Especially when your last name is Luthor. Lena had no plans to get even remotely close to anyone in her last couple years of school, especially not in Midvale of all places. But it was hard to remain indifferent and distant when the few people going out of their way to welcome her seem like decent human beings, for teenagers. One classmate in particular seems to have made it her personal mission to make sure Lena loves her new school.Kara Danvers has been around the school for a couple years now. Finally adapted to Earth things and perfected hiding her powers when she wasn’t home. And loving every moment of school. Sure, she still missed Krypton, but being around people her age had helped ease that pain. And if she could help make Lena’s transition to a new school easier, that was a win.Everyone has their talents. Some are great at physics, some excel at sports, while others still crush it in the theater department. High school is rough for everyone at one point or another, but the annual school musical helps bring everyone together.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 15
Kudos: 113





	1. Something There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days at new schools are intimidating. For most people. Lena Luthor isn’t most people. She’s done this several times, and this will be no different. Midvale is a smaller school than she’s used to, but that could work better for her. And it’s not like she plans on making any friends. She’s there to finish high school.  
> But there’s a few people who seem set on getting to know the new girl. Sam Arias, who really doesn’t seem so bad. And Kara Danvers. Someone so kind and genuine, Lena isn’t really sure how to handle it. But that’s it. She’s not going to get too attached to either of them. It’s not practical and wouldn’t last long anyways. Not worth it. No matter how nice it is having people to talk to for once.

"Lena, do you have everything? Because I will not be here if you need something brought to the school. Your brother needs me in Metropolis."

"I have everything Lillian. This is not my first new school." _Go be with your favorite, I'll be fine._ She adjusted the strap of her bag, the thing already weighed down with the books she'd picked up at orientation.

"Alright. Don't do anything that makes the family look bad while I'm gone. Your brother's award will not be overshadowed by something his kid sister does."

"Understood. So I have to hold off on my plans to burn down a chemistry lab until after all the fanfare dies down?" She filled her coffee mug, smiling.

"Don't even joke about that. We were barely able to fix that debacle." Lillian checked her watch, frowning, "I need to go. I will be gone for a few days. Don't make me regret this." And without so much as a hug or even a wave, Lillian was gone. Lena let out a breath. Without Lillian here to breath down her neck, the first few days would be the easiest of her life. No pressure at all. It was high school. Two months into her junior year. First day at Midvale High.

She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. Midvale was a lot smaller than the other places she was used to. Maybe it would be better. Maybe.

She'd made sure to get to the school early enough to find a decent parking spot. This was going to be fine. School was something she was good at. Even if Lillian couldn't see that.

"Ms. Luthor? You're early." the woman in the office seemed surprised.

"Am I? The man I spoke to on Friday said to be here by 8. I figured that meant be here a little before than, just in case."

"Of course. I'm sorry. Most of your classmates don't seem to share your punctuality. If you just take a seat, your tour guide will be here shortly. She is one of the punctual ones as well."

"Great. Thank you." she sighed and sat down, pulling a book out. She'd read it before, but it was familiar. It helped with the nerves that always came with the first day, no matter how many times she did it.

"Whatcha reading?" Someone sat down beside her, sounding far too cheerful for a Monday morning.

"Nothing. Just an old favorite." she closed it and turned to see who it was.

Blue eyes, the bluest she'd ever seen were watching her. Blonde hair, waves of sunshine on this girls head. And the biggest, most genuine smile Lena had ever seen. She couldn't help returning it.

"Um, hi."

"Hi. Lena Luthor right?" the girl held out her hand, waiting patiently.

"Yes. I'm Lena." she shook her hand, only after a second of hesitating.

"I'm Kara Danvers. Welcome to Midvale High School. Home of the Stallions. I'm your tour guide for today, and tomorrow if you need it. I know you had your orientation thing last week, but I know I barely paid attention during mine a couple years ago, so if you've got any questions, ask away. It took some time, but I figured it all out. And you're a Luthor. Everyone knows how insanely smart you all are. I can't wait to see what you do here." The way she said it, being a Luthor didn't sound like an awful thing to be, "Alright, follow me and we can stop at your locker first. These textbooks are heavy." she shook her backpack, a little harder than was probably necessary. But Lena smiled.

"Great. Lead the way." she stood and followed Kara out of the office.

"So. Midvale High. Maybe not the most glamorous of schools, but it's what we've got. It's not so bad. The teachers are cool, as cool as high school teachers can be. Lunches aren't all that bad, but I'd maybe plan on bringing something from home maybe once a week. Just for some variety. Hi Alex!" She paused in her chatting and waved at another student down the hall. The girl looked over, waving, "That's my sister, Alex. She's a senior. She may look all cool and unapproachable, but I promise, if you ever need something, don't be afraid to ask her. She'll help you out, no problem."

"Good to know. If ever in doubt, find a Danvers."

"Exactly. So, this is your locker. Not a bad spot. Pretty central to your classes, not too far from the door. You got lucky." They stopped and Lena pulled out her welcome packet. Her locker combination was the one thing she hadn't memorized.

"How'd you know this was mine? I didn't tell you the number." she spun the lock around, focusing on the numbers that had kind of rubbed off.

"Oh, uh, I saw it. In the office. I help out in there sometimes and it was on one of the computers." she quickly looked away from Lena's bag. Lena stopped on the last number and tried to open it. The door stuck. She tried again. Still didn't budge.

"Here, let me try. My locker freshman year was stubborn too. Just have to give it a little extra, nudge." She messed with it for a second, kicking the bottom. It popped open, "Ta da!" Lena laughed with her. She put most of the books away, hanging on to the couple she might need for the next few hours.

"Okay. Now what?" she slammed it shut, waiting.

"Now, I make sure you get to your first class on time. And point you in the right direction for your second. What've you got?" She came over beside her, reading her schedule.

"United States History. Easy. That's just down the hall." Lena followed, weaving between the student body now. Kara waved at a few people, asking about how weekends went. Everyone responded, but gave Lena strange looks. "Okay. History. Ms. Field is one of the cooler teachers. You'll love her. And foooor chemistry, you'll want to take a right and head up stairs. It's closer to this end, it'll save you some time. I didn't have Mr. Jackson, but Alex did. He seems fun. Good luck. I promise, it doesn't take long to get used to it here. If you haven't made any friends by lunch, don't be afraid to sit with me. I'll make sure there's a seat." Kara smiled (not that she'd ever stopped) and disappeared into the mob. Lena's smile fell a little bit. Now came the real fun. High school. The few kids already in their seats saw her standing there and started talking excitedly to each other. Ms. Field came over and pointed her to a desk. A warning bell rang and the rest of the class filed in, loudly. Laughing and shouting. The next bell went off and the conversation died down and the day started off without a hitch.

The morning was kind of a blur. It didn't go quickly, but nothing memorable stuck out. She went from class to class, trying not to get run over. She wasn't exactly playing catch up in any of the classes, she just had to figure out where they were in regards to where she'd been at her old school. Some were farther ahead, others behind. Easy enough to figure out. No one went out of their way to talk to her, but she could hear them all talking _about_ her. The Luthor name followed her everywhere. When your brother was a genius who'd been making headlines for a decade, you got used to being a topic of conversation. No one seemed to know why she was here of all places, but every whisper she heard speculated about why she'd been kicked out of her previous school. And then the bell rang for lunch. She packed up her things slowly, not in a huge rush. She wasn't really hungry.

"Lena Luthor right?"

"That's me. And you?"

"Sam Arias. We had history together earlier. I recognized the back of your head."

"Nice to meet you Sam. Aren't you going to lunch?"

"I'm getting there. Thought I'd see if you wanted to sit with what is now a familiar face."

"Really? You're not afraid to have the Luthor sit with you? I am intimidating after all."

"Sure you are. I'm terrified. So?"

"I mean, I guess so. It's better than standing in a corner trying to find a place."

"I knew you were smart. That Luthor brain isn't just a myth. C'mon." Lena followed her, a little confused when they didn't head to the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?"

"The cafeteria is loud. And I imagine you want to get away from the stares for a little bit."

"A little bit, thank you." They went outside to some benches around the flagpole. A few others were sitting there, soaking in the sun. They barely even acknowledged her.

”Lena, this is Adam, Marissa, and Amy. They’re usually out here. Guys, this is Lena Luthor.” Sam made introductions, not that any of them seemed bothered. Lena waved. “Great. They’re not the most chatty of people, don’t take it personally. We’ve just had so many classes together that they just let me hang around whenever. We can sit over here.” Sam chose a bench opposite them and opened her bag, pulling out her lunch. Lena sat down, looking around. It was certainly a lot more peaceful out here.

”Don’t you have anything to eat?”

”I’m not really hungry. It’s normal on my first day at a new place.” And most days, but Sam didn’t need to know that. It didn’t look like she bought it.

”Sure. Here. Have half of this. I don’t usually eat it all. And you can’t go through the entire day on an empty stomach.” Sam handed over part of her sandwich. Lena took it reluctantly. This was new to her. Everyone always tried to avoid her, not share their food.

”Thank you.”

”Yup. So, who’d they have show you around earlier?”

”Kara Danvers.” Just saying her name kind of made Lena smile.

”Lucky. That girl is probably the nicest person in this entire place. Knowing her, she probably volunteered for it.”

”Yeah, she seems great.” Lena munched on the sandwich, thinking. 

"So what extra curricular classes did you go with?"

"Computer sciences. And an independent study. Extra physics."

" _Extra_ physics? Why would you do that to yourself?"

"I like physics. And I'm good at it. I was hoping this would be a challenge. Lillian didn't want me taking some class that didn't offer something useful."

"Uh huh. She sounds fun."

"Not exactly the word I would choose, but sure. She's a hoot. When she's home." Sam didn't push. They ate in silence for a bit. Making friends wasn't something Lena had ever really been good at. She finished her sandwich half. It was actually really good, "Thank you for that. I guess I was more hungry than I thought."

"No problem. C'mon. If you want to beat the rush, it's smart to get to class a little early."

"Great. Thank you for letting me sit out here Adam, Marissa, and Amy." Sam laughed and they went back inside. A few others were walking around, doing their own thing.

"Sam! Hey, Sam!" they paused, moving out of the way of everyone.

"Hi Alex." The girl Kara had waved at earlier joined them.

"You're Lena Luthor right?"

"I am." She couldn't help sounding a little defensive. Kara was nice and she had vouched for her sister, but she had to make her own judgment.

"Nice to meet you. Now I see why you didn't join Kara for lunch. She was a little disappointed, but hanging out with Sam is a decent alternative."

"Glad you think I'm a worthy substitute for your sister. What's up?"

"Kara wanted me to make sure that even though you're not in drama this year, you'll still be doing crew for whatever shows we wind up doing. She wanted to check herself, but someone needed help carrying some boxes."

"Of course she's helping someone. And duh I'll help. I love doing publicity and helping build sets. And whatever else they need throughout the year."

"Awesome. She'll be glad to hear it. The children around here don't try nearly hard enough."

"You say that as if you are not a child yourself."

"I am eighteen. Technically not a child. I gotta go though. They gym waits for no one. Nice to meet you Lena." Alex waved and headed off.

"And that's Alex Danvers. Okay, I need to get to the other side of the building. If I don't see you later today, see you in class tomorrow?"

"Of course. I'm not bailing after one day." Sam laughed and they went their own way. Lena stopped at her locker, swapping out her books. She was surprised when a little slip of paper fluttered down when she kicked it open. Apparently Kara had had time to make a quick stop.

_Lena. Sorry to have missed you at lunch. I hope it's because someone was nice enough to be your friend and not because you were hiding from everyone. If you were hiding, please don't keep it up, unless you really, really think you need to. My invitation stands for the whole year, so if you ever need a place to sit, you've got one._

She smiled. This was new. She tucked the note into her bag and headed to class. The rest of the day went a lot like the morning. Easy enough to figure things out. It was only high school after all. When the final bell rang, she sighed. She hadn't realized that much time had passed. Physics tended to take over when she was focused on it. She wasn't exactly in a hurry to get home either. Not like anyone was waiting for her. She took her time packing things up, making a note of what homework she had. Not as much as she had been anticipating, but enough to keep her busy for at least some of the night.

"Lena! Hey Lena, hang on a second!" She stopped putting books away and turned around. One second Kara was waving at her from the end of the hall, the next she was beside her. No idea how that had happened, but she was a little more focused on Kara.

"Hi Kara."

"So how'd your first day go?"

"Pretty well I think. I don't think I offended anyone. No one threw anything at me."

"Have people done that before?"

"On occasion. Not everyone likes being shown up by a Luthor. It's usually pretty subtle. But not even a speck of paper came my way. It was nice."

"Huh. So, you didn't come find me during lunch. Find someone else?"

"Sam Arias. We had a couple classes in the morning. She invited me to hang out with her. I figured why not.”

”Sam is cool. Not quite Alex levels of cool, but she’s close.”

”Oh, um, thank you. For the note earlier. I’m not used to people being sincere like that.” They we’re heading outside now where the after school mayhem had died down.

”You’re welcome. I didn’t want to pry into anything, but didn’t want you thinking you were going to spend the next two years here alone.”

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Hey, Luthor! Got a present for your genius brother!" Someone sped past them, throwing something out their window. She jumped back out of instinct, but whatever it was didn't get past Kara. The girl had good reflexes.

"Keep your crap to yourself jackasses!" She shouted at the receding truck, "Some days I really can't stand the football team. Alex says they're not all bad, but I have yet to see anything to the contrary. You okay?"

"I'm fine. I guess I spoke too soon about people throwing things at me. What is it this time?" she held out her hand, not sure what to expect. Kara handed it over, "Well this isn't that bad." They'd gotten hold of one of the magazine covers with Lex on it. They'd gotten creative on what they'd drawn on his head. She sighed and tore it off, crumpling it into a ball and tossing it.

"That's awful. He's your brother and you have to deal with that kind of thing all the time?"

"He is my brother, sure. But it's complicated. We're not close like you and Alex seem to be. Not really something you get into with someone you've only known for a day." Talking to her was a lot easier than with anyone else. Given enough time, she'd probably tell her anything she wanted to know.

"I get it. Family can be complicated. See you tomorrow?" they were at Lena's car now. She tossed her things into the back seat.

"It's possible."

"Good enough for me. I gotta go. Alex needs help with something. Bye!" Kara waved and was gone again.

"Bye Kara." Lena said, not caring that she couldn't hear her.

She stopped at the store on her way home. She needed something to eat that wasn't good for her. Lillian wouldn't be there to stop her.

At the house, no one was waiting for her. Duh. Lillian was with the favorite. Lena turned on some music to make it less depressing and sat down with her homework.

The next couple days went as smoothly as the first. She fell into a routine. Get to school a little early, double check homework, Kara or Sam usually find her in the library. Lillian was gone longer than a few days and her first day turned into two weeks. And it was the easiest two weeks of her life.

And then she came home one day and Lillian was in the kitchen.

"There you are. School ended more than an hour ago. Where have you been?" Lena dropped her bag onto the counter. Things had been going too well. She should've known it was going to end.

"I was at the school still. Working on a group project." Not a school project, but she didn't need to know that.

"Don't put too much work into it. Keep your focus on the things that matter."

"Of course Lillian. How was Metropolis? And Lex?"

"That city is a mess. You can't go an hour without that 'hero' flying around, making a mess of things. He even delayed the ceremony! Landed on your brother's stage and told us it wasn't safe."

"Was he right?" She had nothing against Superman. He did good around the world. How could she hold that against him?

"That is beside the point." So that was a yes. Clearly whatever it was had been avoided, since she hadn't heard about it.

"He got his award though? And the praise that came with it?"

"Jealousy isn't becoming of you Lena. But I am glad you were able to make it through without causing your own problems here."

"Anytime. I'm glad your back and everything eventually went well. I need to go finish up some other homework."

"Next time get that done first." She waved her off and Lena went up to her room, grabbing a bottle of water along the way. She pulled out her phone and texted Sam.

_Can't meet you guys for a movie. Lillian is home and won't let me out of the house. My brief respite is over and all fun has been cancelled._

_Damn. Sure there's no way out?_

_I'm sure. Sorry. We'll have to figure something out later. Good luck._ She plugged in her phone and pulled out her homework. She hadn't been doing any of it earlier. She couldn't afford to fall behind. She'd never hear the end of it.

"I can hear your phone going off Lena! That means you're not working on the important things!" She quickly silenced the ringer, "You are not there to make friends! We chose this place because it would be simple for you to excel and get out."

"Sorry! It's the group thing. We're just making sure we all know what our jobs are." She hated apologizing, but it was easier than arguing. Lillian didn't respond, having already moved on. Lena shook her head and looked at her textbook. She'd already finished the minimum she needed to do. No point in doing more right now.

It was a little harder to enjoy how things had been going now that Lillian was back. But she managed. Somehow. And for the first time, in a long time, she actually enjoyed going to school. And her brother and mother were not going to diminish that.


	2. Once Upon a December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a couple months since Lena started at Midvale. And they’ve been the smoothest transition to a new school. Sure people talked about her and her family, but other than the occasional comment from across the hall, no one bothered her. And for the first time, she’d actually made a few friends. Sam has quickly become the person she trusted the most in the place. Alex Danvers had come to her defense on more than one occasion. And Kara, well, Kara was always there. Not in a bad or creepy way. More like how the sun was always there, making things better just by existing.  
> And it was nearing the end of the first semester of the year. The theater kids were putting up posters, making announcements, getting to whoever they could to remind everyone about the winter show. Lena wasn’t usually a fan of plays, but she had promised Kara that she’d go to this one, to support her. That was the only reason, no matter what Sam seemed to think. Right?

“Does Lillian know you’re planning on skipping a whole night of studying to go to a high school play?” Sam handed over part of her sandwich. It had sort of become a regular thing. Lena couldn't quite get the portions right herself.

”She does not. And she doesn’t need to know either. As far as she is concerned, I am spending a few extra hours at the library to study for finals next week."

"Does she actually believe that?"

"I pretend she does. Did Alex get the tickets for us? I didn't know which seats to get and left it up to her." she checked her watch and sighed. They had to get going.

"She texted me earlier. She did. And she's got your change, because you gave her way too much money." She shrugged. High school theater tickets were not something she was familiar with buying. And she planned on donating the change anyways. Another thing Lillian didn't need to know about.

"Great. I'll find her later. See you after school?"

"If I find you before Kara does." Sam smiled knowingly before walking off. Lena ignored the look and swapped out her books. Sam didn't know what she was talking about. She and Kara were friends. Plain and simple.

"Loser Luthor!" She ducked, the piece of paper thrown her way bouncing off the locker door. She waved at the receding student, not even caring.

”Hey Johnathan, you dropped this!” There was Kara. She picked up the balled up piece of paper and threw it at the kid. It bounced off his head, halfway across the hall and he stumbled a little. Kara winced a little bit, like it was her fault he’d tripped on something, “Hey. Alex said she got the tickets for you guys. You know you don’t have to come if you don’t want to right?”

”Of course I want to go. Why wouldn’t I?”

”I don’t know. I just don’t want you getting in trouble with Lillian.”

”I can handle Lillian. Been handling her for years. I’m seventeen and she can only control so much of my life. I’ll be there, don’t worry.” Kara smiled, relieved.

”Okay. I gotta go.” She waved and turned down the hall. Lena smiled back and went to class.

Lillian left her alone most of the time. If she wasn’t in trouble at school or making the Luthor’s look bad, everything was fine. She was too busy getting things set up for Lex’s return home for winter break.

”Lena, I need you to run to the store and get these things for me.” Lena took the list, sighing. All of Lex’s favorite things. Most of which she couldn’t stand. Perfect.

”Anything else for the returning prince?”

”Less attitude would be great. He said he missed you and is looking forward to spending time with you over break. Don’t take out your frustrations on him.” _Because I’m the one with the temper. Sure._

”Alright Lillian. I’ll be good. Just text me if you need anything else. I’ll be back in a little bit.” No point in arguing. She’d lose and probably just get grounded or something.

At the store, she made sure she had everything on the list in her cart before she started looking for things for herself. She'd never hear the end of it if she forgot something for the perfect son. She glanced down at the list to double check and, of course, had to run into another cart, knocking it off it's course.

"Shoot, I'm sorry." She reached over and stopped it from rolling too far.

"Don't worry about it. No harm done." The woman took it back from her, not even remotely upset, "You're Lena Luthor right?"

"Uhh, yes. I am." She didn't recognize the woman. At all.

"You go to school with my daughters. I'm Eliza Danvers." She held out her hand. Lena shook it, still confused.

"How'd you know who I was? I haven't seen you around the school or anything with other parents."

"Alex and Kara have mentioned you a couple times. More than a couple if I'm being honest. We don't see many new kids in a small town. I think Kara was the last one, two years ago."

"Oh. I'm flattered I guess? I didn't think I would warrant mentioning."

"Kara speaks very highly of you. It may not seem like it, but making friends hasn't always come easy to her. And never this quick. But I think I've said too much. Moms always talk too much." Lena smiled. Eliza didn't need to know that her mother probably never brought her up to strangers.

"I'm glad I've made a good impression. Sorry about running into you, but I've gotta get going. Lillian needs help making sure everything is ready for my brother coming back in a couple days."

"That sounds exciting. I hope it's nice having the family all together for the holidays. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too." Eliza kept on with her shopping and Lena headed over to check out. All of Lex's stupid snacks fit comfortably in her car and she headed back home.

"I thought you'd gotten lost. You were gone long enough."

"I ran into a familiar face. It would have been rude to ignore her."

"Fine, fine. Help me put these away. And remember, Lex will be back in three days. Don't do anything at school to ruin it."

"Yes ma'am. Is that everything for the night?"

"Yes, yes. Go." Lillian waved her off, rearranging the things Lena had put away. Clearly it hadn't been done to the proper standards. Fine. Let her fret. It meant she got left alone.

A couple more days passed and it was time for the play. Alex was standing outside the doors, holding their tickets.

"Hey! Thought you were going to bail on us. Have you seen Sam?"

"Sorry, some people can't park between the bright white lines. I thought Sam was already here. She told me she hadn't planned on leaving after school so she could help set up."

"Sure. Blame the other people for your bad parking. I won't tell anyone." Alex stood as high as she could, scanning for Sam, "Oh! There she is. Sam!" Lena turned, but it was pointless. All the supportive mothers in heels and obnoxiously tall fathers made it impossible to find anyone. But Sam eventually got through them all and joined them.

"Hey! Glad you guys finally showed up. I need one of you to do me a favor while I finish up something else."

"What do you need?"

"My mom got these flowers for the cast and I need one of you to deliver them." Lena wasn't sure how she'd missed the bouquet of flowers.

"I can do it." Alex reached for them, but Sam didn't hand them over.

"I actually need to talk to you about something I figured out earlier today. Lena?"

"Sure, I can deliver some flowers. Where exactly am I going? Not the drama room?" She took them carefully, not wanting to ruin any of them.

"Down these stairs will get you to the dressing rooms and backstage stuff. It'll be easy enough to find them. They're not the quietest bunch of nerds."

"Great. I'll be back up in a minute. Don't sit down without me." She pushed open the door and followed the noise down. Sam hadn't been kidding. These kids were loud.

"Looking for someone in particular to give those to?" She sort of recognized the kid from a couple classes.

"Um, not really no. Just for the cast and crew I think."

"Hmm, I think the girls dressing room could use some flowers. Third door down. Just knock and let them know someone is coming in."

"Great. Thanks." She went down and knocked, poking her head in.

"Lena! What are you doing down here?" Kara saw her first and pulled her into the room. That caught her off guard and for a second, she didn't respond. Kara was in costume (not that Lena could remember who she was playing) and she looked fantastic.

"Oh, uh, Sam's mom got some flowers for the cast and everyone. Wasn't sure where to bring them and someone said here would be good." There were costume bits all over the place.

"Well that was nice of her. Here, there's some room over here. Probably." Lena followed her through the mess, waving at the girls changing into costumes. Kara moved a bunch of makeup bags aside and pulled a vase from under a couch. Kara arranged the flowers carefully, stepping back to admire them.

"What do you think?"

"Very pretty." She wasn't a fan of flowers, they died too fast and never smelled quite right, but this bouquet was nice.

"Alex got you guys some of the best seats in the auditorium. You'll be able to see the whole stage and hear everything."

"Perfect. Break a leg is what you say to someone right?"

"Yup. Oh, and before I forget, next week after finals are all over with, Alex and I are having a party at our house to celebrate the end of the semester. I know your brother is going to be home and don't want to get in the way of sibling stuff, but if you can even just stop by, that'd be awesome."

"Oh. I don't think Lillian has anything planned yet. I'll make sure to keep the night open. Just fill me in on the details when you can. Break a leg and if I don't see you after the show, I'll see you Monday." Kara smiled and waved as she walked out. She made her way back up to the parents and classmates. Alex and Sam were talking to another classmate, waiting patiently.

"Did you get lost down there?"

"No. Just talking to Kara. Can we take our seats now? I don't want to miss anything."

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you. C'mon." Lena followed them. They were sitting down for maybe five minutes when the lights blinked.

"Here we go. Bring on the Shakespeare." Lena applauded with everyone else and settled in. Shakespeare really wasn't a favorite of hers, but comedies were never a bad thing to sit through. She sort of remembered reading _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ a couple years ago. Not a lot of the details had stuck. She couldn't even really name the main characters. She knew there were some mixed up love interests with fairies running amok, but that was about it. But she was enjoying it. The cast was doing great and the story was actually entertaining. When the curtain fell for intermission, Lena hadn’t even realized how much time had passed.

”C’mon. I have to go to the bathroom and you need to get some cookies for us.” Sam led the way out, weaving easily between the people going too slow.

”Cookies?”

”One of the local bakeries sells cookies during intermission for us to munch on.”

”Oh. Well that’s nice of them.” Lena got in line and pulled out her phone, “Shit.” She had several missed calls and a stream of texts from Lillian.

"What's that face for?" they moved forward in line. Lena opened her voicemail.

"Lena, where are you? Your brother called. He's coming home tonight. I need you to get back here." Next message. "Lena, answer your phone. Or a text. He'll be home soon and I need you here to help him unload." Next. "Where are you dammit? No school thing can be more important than your brother. Get home. Now." One more. "Lena Keiran Luthor. I don't know where you are, but if you are not home in an hour, you are grounded until Christmas. I'm not kidding anymore."

"Someone is popular." Sam joined them, no one even complaining that she cut in line.

"No. Crap. I'm so sorry. It's Lillian. Lex is coming home tonight. She needs me home. I can't stay. Alex, tell Kara I'm super sorry. If I could ignore this and stick around, I would. But I can't. Here. Get some cookies. For you guys and for Kara. I know she could eat all of them, but I can't take them away from everyone else. Tell her I'll see her Monday." She handed Alex some money and dug around for her keys.

"Don't worry about it Lena. She'll understand. Family and all that. Go on."

"Thank you for understanding. I'll see you guys on Monday." she left them there and practically ran to her car. She called Lillian once she was on her way.

"Hi. I'm sorry. We were working on something and my phone was charging in another room. I'm on my way home now. Is Lex back yet?"

"No. His flight just landed. If you're already going to be late, I need you to stop and get something for him to eat." She didn't sound too upset. That was something at least. Lex being back must've mellowed her out some. She told her where to go and then she was home.

"Took you long enough." Lillian took the food and set it up on the table. Lena wasn't going to try and help. She'd just be in the way. But she knew she wouldn't be able to go to her room. After maybe five minutes, she heard another car pull up. It had been awhile since she'd seen Lillian this excited. Her baby boy, pride and joy was home for three weeks.

"Mother? Lena? I'm home!" Lena couldn't help smiling a little bit. He was a pain in the ass, but he was her brother. He found them in the kitchen and smiled. Lillian got the first hug of course. He pulled Lena into a one armed one, holding his phone in the other hand.

"How's my little sister doing?" he ruffled her hair, no matter how many times she'd asked him not to.

"She's doing fine. How are you Lex? So eager to get here that you bailed three days early?"

"I was done in Metropolis. They won't miss me. Is this for me?" He saw the food and walked away from her. That was it. Hadn't seen him for months and that was all she got. Fine. Maybe he was just tired from traveling. They could talk over the weekend. Lillian was gushing over him. That was her cue. She couldn't go back to the school. The play would be over by the time she got back. She went up to her room and shut the door. Let them catch up without her. She glanced at the homework she should probably do, but just wasn't feeling it. Reading it was.

The next week was a blur. With Lex being home made things interesting. Her friends wanted to know about him, Lillian did whatever he asked. It sort of worked out for her. With him home, Lillian didn't pay nearly as much attention as she had been so Lena could actually have a life. And that included going to the Danvers's for the end of the semester party.

"Lena! We thought you weren't going to make it!" Sam saw her standing just outside the room first. She had never been invited to a friends house before and wasn't really sure how to act.

"I said I'd be here. And a Luthor keeps their word. Lex just needed help with something before I could leave."

"He's awfully needy for a genius. C'mon, before Kara eats all the pizza." Sam pulled her into the room with her classmates, all of whom actually seemed happy to see her. That was new.

"I wasn't going to eat _all_ the pizza. I make sure everyone else eats before I finish it off. It's called having manners Sam. Hi Lena." Kara tried hiding the four slices of pizza on her plate, with minimal success.

"Manners. Uh huh. Well you didn't learn those from Alex."

"Hey! I have manners. They're just not the most useful in a game." Lena smiled and took a small slice. With Lex home, her food preferences were often ignored. She wasn't going hungry or anything, but she wasn't exactly enjoying family dinners. She sat a bit in the background, watching everyone else. Her friends. Somehow.

After all the 'parties' she'd been dragged to on behalf of her brother, a bunch of teenagers goofing off and laughing was beyond refreshing. And she was having fun, even just while watching. She'd been listening to a story someone was telling when she realized Kara had gone off somewhere and hadn't come back. She set her water down (it may be a party, but someone had to be responsible) and stood. Alex noticed and nodded toward the balcony upstairs. Taking that as an okay to wander, she headed up. She glanced at all the family pictures she passed on the way. There were plenty of the sisters at school events and on vacations, but not very many of them as younger kids. Plenty of Alex, but no sign of little Kara. That surprised her. The Danvers seemed like loving parents and the type who wouldn't have favorites and want to show off all stages of their children's lives.

"What brings you up here Lena?" Kara had impeccable hearing. Lena was still out in the hallway, trying to be quiet.

"You didn't come back. Just making sure you're okay I guess. You were in a good mood earlier, but something changed didn't it?"

"Yeah, kind of. Sorry. I was thinking about something other than the party and it kind of killed the mood. Didn't want to bring anyone else down." Lena joined her outside, leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky.

"Okay. Mind if I keep you company for a little bit? They were going to start playing some ridiculous game I'd rather avoid."

"Sure." they stood in silence for a little bit, watching the stars.

"Do you know anything about constellations?" Kara asked?

"A little. My mother showed me a few when I was little. It wasn't until I was older that I realized she made up a fair few to make it more entertaining for me."

"Really? Please don't take this the wrong way, but Lillian doesn't seem like the type to make up constellations."

"You're not wrong. She was actually the one who pointed out how wrong I was. But she's not my mother. Not really. She's Lex's mom. All the way. My stepmother if you want to get technical."

"Oh. I had no idea."

"Most people don't." It was true. It wasn't something Lillian wanted advertised to the world. Her great shame. The late Lionel Luthor had had an affair before he became 'late'. "My mother died when I was young. I was five. Old enough to know what happened, but too young to really understand it."

"Do you remember her?" It would be nosy coming from anyone else, but from Kara it was genuine curiosity.

"A little bit. Sometimes I'll see her face in dreams, What I can remember at least. Her laugh." Lena smiled sadly, thinking about her now. She liked to think that she'd be proud of her.

"My parents died when I was thirteen. In a fire, a long way from here." that explained the lack of pictures, "I still think about them. Almost every day. Wondering if they'd be proud of me. Curious if they'd like Alex. Wanting them to have been in the audience last week. It's been five years, but it feels like a lifetime ago."

"How'd you end up with the Danvers? If it happened so far away, surely something closer to home would have been a better fit."

"I didn't have much family to begin with. Getting away was the best option. My cousin actually helped find them. He knew Eliza and Jeremiah through work and thought they'd be a good fit for me. I thank R-, god, that he was right. They're really the best. And I couldn't ask for a better sister than Alex. But, sometimes."

"Sometimes the new ones don't make up for what you lost."

"Exactly! They try to help and make it better, but they just don't quite get it. They didn't lose them. I did."

"Ad it feels like you lost your whole world." Kara looked stunned for a moment.

"That's exactly how it feels." They didn't say anything else. They just stayed out there, soaking in the moonlight. It was a nice night out and going back to the party didn't feel right. They didn’t really talk much for the rest of the night, wanting to make sure they got around to everyone else, but Lena didn’t mind. Part of her arm still felt a little warm from where it had rested beside Kara’s and that was more than enough.


	3. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter break is over. Great. Things are almost back to normal. Except for Lex. He didn't go back to Metropolis after the new year. Wasn't worth his time or something. Lena didn't ask. But he was home. And Lillian was loving it. Her prodigy was home. It honestly was making Lena's life way easier. Lillian wasn't focused on everything she was doing now.  
> New semester means new show to get ready for. And it's musical time. Everyone's favorite. Lena didn't know an entire student body could be so excited about one thing. But here it was. And the votes were in and Aladdin was the winner. This was a whole new world for Lena. But she was going to help in any way she could.

"So how's life over at Luthor House? With your brother home?"

"It's different. Mostly in a good way." She wasn't kidding. With Lex home all the time, Lillian had less time to focus on her 'disappointing' child. Lex was getting all the attention. Even when he was a little loud in the middle of the night. It was fine.

"Have the two of you gotten a chance to catch up at all? I know if Alex went off for months, I'd want to spend at least a week with her."

"You and Alex are a lot closer than me and Lex. But it's fine. How was your break Sam?" She didn't want to talk about it more than she needed to. Her brother was home. Nothing special.

"Not too bad. Just me and Mom. Nothing fancy."

"Well that sounds nice. We went to visit my cousin in Metropolis for a week. It was fun. I sometimes forget how big the city is though. So much noise."

"And even when her cousin had to bail on us for work, it wasn't so bad." Alex added.

"He had to go! You know that as well as I do."

"Hey, I'm not complaining. His girlfriend is fun to hang around too."

"Someday you'll have to tell us about this cousin of yours. He seems like an interesting guy."

"He's one of a kind, that much is for sure." The sisters shared a look, in on something Lena couldn't even begin to guess at. But they were amused.

"So who's ready for the musical this year? After the disaster that was _Oklahoma_ last year, this year has to be great right? Because I heard that it could be _Aladdin_ or something like that. A show everyone is familiar with and will actually want to see."

"I will personally donate whatever is in my wallet to the show if our cheap school pays for _Aladdin_."

"I don't think the theater department takes expired library cards, random tissues, and a punch card for a free sandwich." Alex pulled out her wallet and looked through it.

"I've also got a paperclip and a random phone number. Apparently."

"Of course. How could I forget those? Just what we need to make a show perfect."

"What I have in my wallet is not important. But whatever the show is, are you planning on auditioning for whatever part you can?"

"Of course. And you Lena? I know you didn't get to help out with Shakespeare, but the musicals always need more help."

"Oh. I hadn't really thought about it. I'm sure I'll have the time. I'll just need details I guess." The thought had never actually crossed her mind. She had no idea what being on any of the crews for the show would mean, but it could be fun.

"Well I'd love to help, but I'll have track meets to worry about."

"Yes. I know, I know." Lena smiled. Seeing them joke around sort of made her wish Lex were around more. It would've been nice to have a friend at home.

"You'll see Alex. I have a good feeling about this."

And she wasn't wrong. A week into the new semester and it was officially announced that the school would be putting on _Aladdin_. Sign up sheets went up for auditions and crews were assigned. And the second half of the school year began in full swing. It was a lot more than Lena had been anticipating. Having friends was certainly making it something she'd never forget. They were actually making it fun. Though they were observant.

"Lena, you awake over there?" Kara gently pushed her a little. Lena sat up, yawning.

"Yup. I'm okay. Just didn't get as much sleep as I wanted to last night."

"That's like the third night in the last couple weeks. You should really stop reading so damn much. If you fall asleep in class, you'll never live it down."

"It was Lex this time. His work room is under my bedroom. And he was having some issues with a project last night." And the night before that and the night before that.

"And Lillian didn't ask him to tone it down? Your school work is just as important as whatever he's working on right?"

"You would think. But she either sleeps right through it or just doesn't care."

"Hmm. Well, if it ever gets too loud, you are welcome to head over to the Danvers Bed and Breakfast. Alex snores and I've been told I sometimes talk in my sleep, but not a lot."

"Really?"

"Of course. I'm sure Eliza and Jeremiah wouldn't mind." Lena was shocked. No one had ever seemed to care so much.

"Um. Thank you. I guess. I'll try to remember that if it gets too bad."

"Great. Until then, I'll make sure you have plenty of coffee in the mornings." Lena smiled and looked back at her homework. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something small seemed to have shifted back before break. On the balcony under the stars. At least, Lena thought it had. She wasn't about to mention it though. No way. She was probably imagining it anyways.

"So, auditions are tomorrow right?"

"Why would you mention that?! I had finally calmed down about it! Now I'm all nervous again."

"I'm sure it'll go great. None of the others compare."

"Lena, are you feeding her ego? I'm not sure you should make that blonde head any bigger."

"Rude Alex. My head is a normal size." Alex and Sam had finally found them.

"Sure it is. But I guess she's not wrong. I've been listening to you sing around the house for years now. It has definitely improved. You should've heard her back in middle school. Squacking like a penguin." Kara threw a pen, laughing. Lena couldn't help smiling too. Just something about Kara smiling made her smile too.

"Lena, while they throw pointy things at each others eyes, I almost forgot to tell you that our first publicity meeting is tomorrow after school. Figuring out poster designs, announcements, all that fun stuff. Think you'll be able to make it?"

"I don't see why not. Lillian doesn't wait up for me so much anymore. I can tell her that the extra curricular looks good for colleges."

"Perfect."

If this was what normal high school experiences were like, Lena was a little upset she'd been missing out on it for years now. The theater kids were some of the funniest, most outrageous, kind kids she'd met. And Alex's track friends were nice, when they weren't gone for meets. She was spending more and more time at the school and she couldn't have been happier about it. And the saying was true. Time did fly when you were having fun, because before she knew it, it was the middle of March.

"Lena, you know you don't have to stick around right? Everyone else left like half an hour ago." Kara turned a page of her script, mouthing the words as she went along. She'd gotten the part of Jasmine and was spending every spare second she could memorizing things. It was impressive to say the least.

"It's easier to concentrate on homework here. Lex is working on something new and he gets loud when he gets frustrated."

"So he's always frustrated." Kara reached for her highlighter, just out of reach on the bleachers. Lena moved it over with her pencil. Kara didn't even notice. She just readjusted her glasses and kept going.

"You could say that. But anyways, I'm not going to leave you in here by yourself. Waiting around for a sibling gets old very fast."

"It's not like I don't have anything to do. I thought I knew _Aladdin_ pretty well. But the first time I read through this, I realized how wrong I was. There's so much I missed."

"I'm sure no one would notice if you mixed up a line. As long as you're close, it should be fine. Right?"

"You'd think that right? But it's Disney. Even when it's performed in a high school. Disney is sacred to most people I mess it up, I'm a pariah next year. Never allowed back on stage."

"Do you want someone to read lines with? When you're not in rehearsal? I'm not all that familiar with it, but I can read a script." Kara thought about it for a bit, turning the page again.

"When you say you're not 'familiar' with it, what exactly do you mean?"

"I'm sure you can figure that out. You're a smart girl."

"Have you never seen the movie? Ever?" She was laughing now, amused at Lena's lack of Disney knowledge.

"In my defense, some of us didn't have cheerful, fairy tale filled childhoods! Lillian didn't put much stock in the 'love at first sight' stories. Not to mention the wicked stepmother stuff. Not her favorite." Kara was still smiling a little bit.

"Fair enough. I won't hold it against you. But you're serious? You'll help me with this?"

"Of course. You can educate me on the story as we go."

"That would be amazing Lena. Thank you. Woouuld you mind starting now? Just a little bit?"

"Not at all. Hand it over and tell me where to start." Kara pulled a second script out her bag and handed it over. For the next hour or so, they read random parts that Kara was having issues with.

"Hey! Jafar and Jasmine! I'm ready to go home if you're done yelling at each other!"

"Coming! Thanks Lena. This helped. Really. Good luck at home with your brother. Don't forget what I said. See you tomorrow." Lena waved as they walked out. She sighed and packed up her own things. She had to go home at some point.

"Lena, where have you been?"

"I was helping a friend with her homework. If you needed me here earlier, you could've called."

"You're not letting this extra nonsense interfere with your own work are you?"

"Not at all Lillian. My grades are still perfect. If they start slipping, I'll be sure to focus on them more."

"I still don't see the need to be around these other students so often. They can't possibly be able to compete with you intellectually."

"It's not all about intellect Lillian. But trust me, they're all insanely smart as well."

"I'm sure your friends are very smart Lena. With their public school education all these years." Lex must've been taking a break.

"Just because it wasn't right for you doesn't mean that it's bad Lex."

"Of course. Of course." He got a bottle of water and left, smirking. Smug jackass. Lena made a sandwich and went up to her room. They could judge her all they wanted. She was enjoying school for the first time in her life and they weren't going to bring her down about it. She finished up her homework and went to bed a little earlier than normal. Not that it helped much when something crashed in Lex's room below her a few hours later.

"C'mon Lex. Just one night. One night without this." she covered her head with her pillow, trying to drown him out. Didn't work so well. She turned on some music, desperate for some sleep. Nothing else fell, but he was shouting again. She turned the music up. Didn't help much. She gave up and turned on a light. Another night of reading it was.

And another couple after that. But she managed. She got used to the fewer hours. Kara kept reminding her of her offer, but she couldn't quite bring herself to go over yet. Her grades stayed fine. She kept helping Kara with her lines. Publicity crew was going well. Making posters was a lot more entertaining than she had been anticipating. And no one cared when whatever it was wasn't perfect. It was refreshing. And then it was opening week. And Kara was freaking out.

"Alex, what do you do when your nervous before a big meet? Because I don't think I'm going to make it to tomorrow at this rate."

"You'll be fine Kara. I know the words to 'A Whole New World' just from listening to you."

"And you know every line. All of them." Lena added.

"I know I do. But what if I forget them? What if I literally break my leg?"

"We both know that's not going to happen." Alex grinned.

"I know. Let me fantasize at least."

"You don't want that. You're looking forward to this. It'll be fine. You'll get flowers and congratulations and all sorts of praise for it. Right Sam?"

"Duh. I've seen bits and pieces of the show while helping with the lights and everything and you're going to kill it." That seemed to be enough to calm her down. Sam was good at that.

"Great. I gotta go. Dress rehearsal starts in like twenty minutes." They watched her go off.

"She'll be okay right?" Lena asked.

"She'll be fine. This is new to her. Just not used to being in the spotlight so much. Once she gets over the nerves, she's going to love it." Alex opened her notebook to do some homework, "Eliza has all of our tickets. All the seats are together. If either of you leave after school tomorrow, be back like forty five minutes before the curtain goes up. I'll remind you again tomorrow."

Opening day. The whole school was excited. Apparently _Oklahoma!_ had really done a number on everyone and they were eager to erase the memory of it. Even their teachers were keeping the workload light for everyone. The final bell rang and Lena stopped at her locker to put everything away. Wouldn't need it for the weekend.

"Lena! Whatcha doing?" Kara came out of nowhere.

"Putting away my books. Thinking of taking a nap in the car before the show. Maybe get a snack." she shrugged. She hadn't thought about napping originally, but it certainly sounded nice.

"You don't have to nap in your car. There's a couch in the dressing room. No one is going to be in there for a bit. I'm sure no one would mind. Half of us have crashed there before."

"Really? I thought that was just for the cast."

"Nope. We're just the ones usually down there. Come on." Lena followed her through the kids still milling around. A couple waved at Kara and wished her luck for the weekend, "Lex still working late into the night?"

"You'd think he needs sleep too right? Unless he just waits until I'm at school. He says he's working on something big, but he won't say what. And Lillian told me not to bother him. Can't disturb his genius."

"Well, whatever it is, I hope it's worth it." Kara opened the dressing room door, poking her head in, "All clear."

"Are you sure this is okay? I barely did anything to even help with all this."

"It's fine Lena. No one will be down here for a few hours. Please get some sleep." Lena couldn't say no to her when she was that sincere.

"Fine. I'll try." She took off her backpack and moved one of the pillows to the edge. Kara waited until she was laying down before she headed out. She closed the door quietly, "Thanks Kara." she muttered. She really didn't think that she'd actually fall asleep, but after a few minutes of staring at the ceiling, she closed her eyes. And opened them again when someone shook her awake.

"Hey Lena. I really hate to do this, but people are going to start showing up soon." Lena sat up, rubbing her face. She was pretty sure the pillow had left a mark.

"Okay. That's fine. Totally fine."

"Alex texted. She and Sam are heading back inside. They've got coffee."

"Great. Um, thank you. Really. I didn't realize how much I needed that." She stood and grabbed her bag. Kara smiled a little, messing with her glasses.

"It was nothing. I'll walk you out?"

"Alright." Kara held the door open and they passed a couple others coming down the stairs. Lena checked her phone, just to be sure Lillian or Lex hadn't needed her. Nothing. Perfect.

"Morning sleepy head! Brought you some caffeine!" Alex and Sam were sitting on one of the benches, waiting patiently. Lena smiled and took the cup from her.

"Thank you."

"Alright sister. Go on. Go get made up and in your costume. And do whatever weird preshow rituals you weirdos have. Mom and Dad will be here shortly and we'll be in our seats. Cheering as loud as is appropriate in a school auditorium."

"Great. I'll see you when I get home tonight." She waved and headed back down. Alex waited a little bit before speaking up.

"Enjoy your afternoon?"

"I was asleep Alex. Of course I enjoyed it." She took a small drink of coffee. She hadn't been expecting it to be the best, not everyone got her coffee order right, but it was perfect.

"She's scary observant sometimes."

"It's coffee Alex. Nothing special." She drank some more.

"Uh huh. Sure. But she never gets my drinks right, and I'm her sister. Hey, it's Mom and Dad. Is your mom on her way Sam?"

"Uhhh, yes. She should be here soon. Hi Mr. and Mrs. Danvers."

"Sam, you can call us Eliza and Jeremiah. We've told you that." the Danvers' were smiling and had some flowers for Kara.

"I know, I know. I'll get there eventually."

"And how's Lena doing this evening?" Eliza asked, "Will your mother and brother be joining us?"

"They are not. Lex is busy with something. And Lillian doesn't really see the point of the arts."

"I'm sure if she could see this, she'd rethink that. Until then, we'll support it in her place." Supportive parents. That was strange. More and more of them started showing up and everyone looked at the pictures of the cast along the wall. Lena wasn't super familiar with most of them, but they all looked great in their costumes.

"Can you believe it Jeremiah? Three years ago, I never could have predicted this."

"I'm not sure anyone of us could have. But we did good." Lena wasn't sure if they knew she could hear them.

"Um, she appreciates everything you guys have done for her. She told me about her parents. Dying in a fire."

"She did?"

"Uh, yeah. Last semester she mentioned it. But she loves you guys too. She didn't have to say it, but she does." They looked surprised to hear it coming from her.

"Well thank you Lena. Some days, we wonder if we messed up something."

"Oh you messed up some things. I mean, have you met me? I'm a menace." Alex had joined them, shoving between her parents, putting an arm around their shoulders.

"We know we messed up with you. That's why Kara being somewhat normal makes us so proud. Now move it. We need to get to our seats. Ms. Arias, good to see you."

"And you Danvers'." They all made their way into the theater, found their seats, and waited. Lena turned her phone off. Even if Lillian needed her, she wasn't going to leave this show early. The lights blinked and a couple minutes later, they went out entirely. The music started and off to Agrabah they all went. And Lena was hooked. She'd read Kara's script several times, but it didn't do it justice. The music, the cast, the sets. She had no idea a high school could put on something so impressive. And she may have been a bit biased, but Kara shone whenever Jasmine was on stage. When they got to 'A Whole New World', Lena leaned forward in her seat, unsure of how Kara made 'flying' on a carpet look so easy. And as far as Lena could tell, not a single line was messed up. Intermission came and went and the heroes triumphed over Jafar and Genie was freed.

And it was over. The whole cast got their standing ovation and when Kara came back on stage for her final bow, they all cheered as loudly as they could. And as unlikely as it seemed with all the other noise, Kara looked right at them and waved in acknowledgment.

"C'mon. They'll all be coming out in a little bit. And no one is knocking her over before me." Alex was beaming with pride and raced ahead of them. Lena followed, idly wondering if she'd ever be able to do anything to make Lex that proud of her. She didn't dwell on the thought long. The cast moved quick and some of them were starting to trickle out.

"Kara! Back here!" Lena couldn't see past everyone, but Alex had seen her sister and she wound her way to them. Eliza and Jeremiah smothered her in a hug, congratulating her and giving her the flowers.

"I can't take all the credit. Lena helped with a lot of the rehearsing." Lena felt herself turn a little red at the praise, but smiled.

"It was nothing. Reading some lines. You did the heavy stuff. I couldn't have helped with the singing part. That was all you." Kara's grin got bigger, her eyes sparkling. She hadn't planned on it, but she wound up going out to dinner with all of them. Kara would celebrate with the cast after the last show. Tonight was for family. That's what Kara said at least.

Lena was still thinking about that when she got home. That had been one of the best nights of her life. And they hadn't even done anything special. And it sounded like Lex was taking a break from whatever he'd been doing. A solid nights sleep never felt so good.

So of course, it had to be ruined the next night. The day had been fine. Decent actually. Lillian had seemed genuinely interested in how the musical had gone. She seemed surprised that it had gone well. When she went to bed, everything was fine. Quiet, calm. As it should be. She got in a few solid hours of sleep before the shouting and crashing started again. She sighed. And decided to go see what he was so upset about. She put on her slippers and headed downstairs.

"Lex? Need help with something?" she poked her head into his 'lab'. He was standing over a desk, muttering angrily. He didn't respond to her. She slipped in and looked at the notebooks on a different desk.

"What are you doing down here?"

"You woke me up again. If helping you gets the noise to stop, I'm helping you. This equation is wrong."

"No it's not." He looked over her shoulder. "Oh. I see now. Anything else jumping out at you?"

"Really? You want me to look over these?"

"An outside set of eyes might help. I've hit a snag and didn't even notice that. Keep it up sis." He left her to go over his own things. She sat down, pulling a blank notebook her way. This kind of thing was easy for her. Equations and numbers. Simple. And Lex had messed up in several spots. Not that she was going to point them all out. Fixing them was calming. She shuffled a few of the notes, looking for anything else to work on. Nothing. She stood and brought the fixed things over with her.

"Lex. I fixed these. Anything else come to mind?" He turned and stood up way too fast. He ran into her, knocking her off balance. She bumped into one of the other tables he had set up, knocking it and everything on it to the ground. As well as the notes she was carrying. It all got mixed up and she stepped on a few sheets in her haste to move and they tore. Lex froze for a second, looking at the mess she'd made.

"What did you just do?"

"I'm sorry Lex. You moved too fast. I can help put everything back."

"What. Did. You. Do?" he was angry. It had been awhile since she'd seen him this upset about something.

"It was an accident." She started to say.

"You idiot! This was months of work! MONTHS! And you've ruined it! You think you're so smart coming in here! 'Helping' me! When all you came to do was sabotage my work!? Just because I threaten your fragile sense of worth means you have to ruin things for me? Is that it? How do you plan on fixing this?! Please Lena. Tell me how you would use that big brain of yours to make this mess make sense?!" He was shouting again. In her face. Getting closer the longer he went, "You idiotic, small minded, inconsequential CHILD! Get out! Get out!" he didn't lay a finger on her, but she flinched away nonetheless.

"What are you still doing here? Standing there with that dumb look on your face? Oh, I'm sorry. That's right. That's just your face." She finally recovered from her surprise. He was still shouting at her, but she wasn't listening anymore. He stopped to take a breath and she took her chance and ran. Not exactly ran, but got out of there. She hesitated in the hall at the base of the stairs. And then she was driving. She didn't recall making the decision to get in her car, but she was there now. With one destination in mind.

She hadn't been expecting any lights to be on, it was the middle of the night. But the light outside the door was on as well as one upstairs. She turned off the car, realizing that she was shaking. She reached for her phone before remembering it was still in her room, charging. Fine. She didn't need it anyways. She held onto her keys and walked up to the front door. Took a deep breath. And knocked. It took a minute, but someone came to the door and opened it.

"Um, hi Ms. Danvers. I'm sorry it's so late, but, um, Kara mentioned that I could come over if I needed to. And, um. Yeah."

"Of course Lena. Come in. It's freezing and you don't have a coat." Eliza moved over, ushering her inside.

"I'm sorry if I woke you."

"Don't worry about it. I was still up. Kara and Alex just got home from being out with the theater kids. Strike night and successful show celebration. They might still be awake if you want to sit with them for a little bit while I make sure the guest room is ready." Before she could start up the stairs, Kara came down them.

"Hey Lena. I thought I heard you. Everything okay?"

"Perfect timing Kara. Keep Lena company?"

"Sure. Alex just passed out anyways." They sat in the living room, Kara turning on one of the lights. They both waited for Eliza to get back upstairs before saying anything. Kara moved over from her perch on the arm of the couch to sit beside her.

"What happened? I didn't think you'd ever actually take me up on my offer."

"It was nothing. Really. I'm not even sure why I came over. I should just go back."

"Not a chance. Your shaking and in no shape to drive. If it were nothing, you wouldn't be here. C'mon." Lena hesitated, then told her what had happened.

"And he's lost his temper before. More times than I can count. I guess I just forgot how intense he can get."

"Lena, I'm sorry." she didn't say anything else. She just sat there beside her. When Eliza came back down to let her know the room was ready, she'd finally stopped shaking and felt a little better.

"I've got it Eliza. You can go to bed. Sorry we kept you up so late."

"Alright. Let me know if you need anything Lena." Kara led the way to the guest room.

"Okay. You know where our room is. And the bathroom. Don't worry about anything else for tonight. Just get some sleep." Kara surprised her with a hug.

"Thank you Kara." She didn't pull back right away. She calmed down more.

"Anytime. I'll see you in the morning." Kara let got and closed the door. Lena climbed into the bed. The house was insanely quiet and she fell asleep remarkably fast. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little rough, not nearly as smooth as I wanted it to be. But my knowledge of high school drama productions is limited to what I remember from eight years ago and I didn't want to drag it on too long.


	4. Music of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The musical is over. It was a hit. There’s been no mention of the night Lena went to the Danvers. Almost like it never happened. Lena kind of prefers it that way. Anything to make her feel less weird about it. Lex and Lillian hadn’t even noticed she’d been gone. And Lex hadn’t blown up since then. He’d even apologized, not that she bought it. But it was what it was.  
> And now prom was fast approaching. Most of their class was scrambling to find people to go with, but the four of them were content to go in one big group. Totally normal and nothing unexpected could come out of that. Right?

“You want to meet us at the store after school Lena? You haven’t been able to come with us yet. It’s a lot of fun.” Kara asked from across the table.

”I can try. Some of the kids I’m tutoring take their time though.”

”You’re such a nerd. Helping other people with school just so you can do more.”

”It’s called being nice Alex. You should try it some time.”

”For your information little sister, I am a very nice person. Sometimes.” Alex threw a napkin at her sister’s head. Kara caught it easily, without looking up from her book. Lena always wondered how she managed to do that.

”I’m sure. Putting a pin in that for later, Lena. We’ll be there for awhile I’m sure. We may not be getting any of the dresses we try on, but it’s still fun to pretend.” Lena didn’t want to tell her no. But she already had a dress at home she was planning on wearing and trying on a bunch of others just didn’t seem that entertaining.

”I’ll try, I promise.”

”Pinky promise?” Kara held her arm out, pinky in the air. Lena sighed, smiling a little bit.

”Pinky promise.” They linked pinkies. Lena felt a little childish doing it, but that didn't matter.

"You two are weird. But it's adorable. So we'll see you at some point?"

"Eventually." They let go, still grinning.

"Great. Kara, don't you have some teacher to help or something?"

"Uh, not today I don't. Why?"

"No reason." Alex was grinning at them.

"And you say I'm weird. Gimme back my cookie." The rest of the day passed and Lena headed to the library. She'd started tutoring some of the freshmen, partly to make a small amount of money on her own, but mostly to stay out of the house for as long as she could. It was easy. And most of them were actually trying to learn.

"Don't forget to make sure your calculator is in the right mode. That has ruined multiple tests for a lot of people I know." She switched it over for the kid before letting him do the practice problems. She watched him cruise through them, a little impressed. A week ago, he'd been struggling with the simple equations. She checked the time.

"Alright. You've got the hang of it. Your test will have some tougher questions I'm sure, but with the basics, you'll be golden. But I've gotta head out a little early today, if that's alright with you."

"Yeah, go ahead. I was really only aiming for a C. I can get at least that. Thanks Lena."

"Good luck on your test tomorrow. If you get a chance, let me know how it goes." She packed up her stuff and headed out to her car. She called Alex as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"You guys still looking at dresses?"

"We are. You done molding young minds?"

"I am. I'll see you guys in like ten minutes." They hung out for an hour or so. Kara was into it far more than the rest of them, but her enthusiasm was contagious and they all tried things on. For the next couple weeks they got together after school and on the weekends, making plans for the actual night of. Who would be driving, where they'd get pictures taken. Everything that went with prom. It was infinitely easier when they didn't have dates to worry about matching.

"Alex, aren't you the least bit excited? You didn't go last year. It's your senior prom."

"It's just another school dance Kara. It's not like anything fun happens at them. Far too much adult supervision. All the real fun is afterwards."

"We both know that you want nothing to do with the parties everyone has. Board games and movies were your idea."

"Not true. I just said we could watch movies. Board games was all you."

"Well you didn't say no to them. And Lena and Sam thought it was a good idea too. Right?"

"Don't drag us into this. You two can fight it out later. My money is on Kara though. Sorry Alex. She seems scrappy." Lena couldn't help agreeing.

"Oh I know she'd win in a fight. But we're not fighting, so it's fine. Just pointing out some facts. She's a nerd and I have to be sure to point it out every now and then. Otherwise she'll forget."

"Of course. Where would I be if you didn't remind me?"

"Exactly. Now, I gotta go. Sign up for roommates for the next track meet. I love my teammates, but like half of them snore and take up two thirds of a hotel bed."

"Have fun! See you at home!" Kara waved.

"I gotta head out too. My mom's birthday is tonight and we're going to dinner."

"Tell her happy birthday! Lena and I will figure out the last of this stuff." Sam grabbed her things and headed out as well.

"Is there much else for us to do? We're all driving ourselves, dinner after pictures. Alex and Sam got their dresses."

"We've just gotta pick out some flowers for the corsages. Something Alex isn't allergic to."

"Alright. Let's see what our options are." Kara scooted over so they were looking at the same computer screen. She leaned over to point at different things. Lena couldn't help smiling a little bit. They didn't spend long looking at them, it was easy enough to pick things out. They spent far more time looking at Lena's past schools and searching for former classmates.

"They can't have all been that bad. I mean, Andrea looks nice. She's pretty too."

"She was one of the few exceptions. I couldn't stand most of them. They weren't the best influences ever either."

"They can't have been that bad."

"Not true. None of you would dare me to set a fire in a chemistry lab. Or throw water balloons at teachers. From the top of the building as they headed out for the day."

"You did not do those things."

"I did. And they're just the most recent things I've done." She was embarrassed about it now. Those things had been entertaining at the time, but now they seemed stupid. And dangerous. Kara at least seemed to think it was entertaining.

"I wish I had the guts to do something crazy like that. Even if it's stupid or dangerous. It would be fun." Lena was surprised.

"Trust me. Most of the time, it's not worth it. You get in trouble and suspended and expelled and move around more times than you can count. I don't even talk to any of them anymore."

"Well they're missing out. Oh! Are you going to tell me what your dress looks like? Or anything about it? Because I heard you telling Alex that you've got one at home."

"When you were in a dressing room. I swear, you've got the ears of a bat. Just much smaller. I'd say they're cuter too, but bat ears. I mean, look at them." She quickly pulled up a picture of a baby bat, "Adorable."

"I suppose I can't possibly compete with baby bat ears. You might have a chance though. When your ears are actually showing." Kara moved Lena's hair to the side, carefully tucking it behind her ear, "See, there it is." Kara grinned a little, adjusting her glasses. Lena smiled too.

"So, uh, c'mon, your dress."

"It's nothing fancy. Just something my mom had from when she was young."

"Aww, you're wearing your mom's dress? That's great." Lena shrugged. She'd been looking forward to wearing it for years now. Just never had an occasion until now.

"What about you? You still hadn't picked anything out at our last trip. Kind of running out of time."

"I actually did find one. The lady had to order it for me, but it'll be here in a couple days. Just in time."

"Well that's great. Can't wait to see it in a week." Lena's phone went off, interrupting them. She groaned, answering it, "Yes Lex?"

"Are you planning on coming home anytime soon? Mother would like us to have dinner together tonight."

"Um, I guess I'll head home in just a minute."

"Great." He hung up without so much as a goodbye.

"Don't worry about it. I have to head home too. Homework to finish."

"Of course."

"Text me if you need to."

"Promise." They'd parked at opposite sides of the building and went their separate ways.

Dinner was fine. Lillian was curious about her plans for prom. Lex couldn't stop talking about something going on in Metropolis later in the year. He kept going on and on about it. Lena didn't really care, but it kept him occupied. She mostly tuned him out. The rest of the week passed by without incident. Prom day dawned bright and sunshiny. Perfect. Getting ready was the easy part of the day. Lena just had to mentally prepare for a high school dance. That was entirely new territory. And a little intimidating. Even though most of the school had gotten past her being there, she knew some were still watching. Waiting for her to mess something up or ruin something. But it would be fine. She'd be there with her friends. It would be fun. That's what she told herself on the way to the park for pictures at least.

"Alex, where is your sister? We need to get these pictures taken before the clouds completely cover the sun and start raining." The clouds had certainly come in fast. Of course.

"She just texted. She's on her way over. She had to park your car on the opposite side. It was all full over here. Give her a minute." Alex leaned on Sam, fixing her shoe. If they were waiting on anyone but Kara, Lena would have been skeptical. But it was Kara. Lena fixed her dress again. It wasn't nearly as fancy as any of the things she'd tried on in the last month. But it was perfect.

"What color is the dress she got?" Sam stood as high as she could, trying to find her. They weren't the only ones with the idea to use the park for pictures.

"Blue." Alex and Lena said at the same time.

"You have no idea what she bought. How could you possibly know that Lena?"

"Blue is her color." Lena shrugged. She thought everyone knew that, but apparently not.

"C'mon Sam. You've known me for years and you still don't know that? I'm offended. And flattered Lena. I'm glad you pay attention." Lena turned around to respond and froze momentarily when she saw Kara. A lot like when she'd blanked when they first met. Blue was definitely her color. Kara had opted for contacts for the night and had her hair styled down. It was like Lena had never seen her before. Like looking at a completely differnt person. But it was definitely Kara. No one else had eyes that blue or a smile that bright.

Kara was staring too. Just for a second before she recovered and faced everyone else. Lena wasn't sure what to make of the pause. No one else seemed to notice it, but it had been there.

"Okay, I'm here. Sorry I'm late. Had to stop and get the flowers." She held up the stack of flower container things. They'd gone with yellow flowers. Friendship and all that. Kara passed them out and Lena noticed that they all had a few different smaller flowers mixed in. Different colors for all of them. Lena studied the little pink flowers next to the yellow one. They were pretty, not that she had any idea what they were. And it was picture time. Eliza, Jeremiah, and Sam's mom all had their phones and a couple actual cameras ready to go. Lena had thought it would be weird to not have Lillian there too, but she was relieved. She was sure Lillian would have found a way to mess it up for her. Or embarrass her. Or worse, everyone else. This was far better, for everyone.

"Alright girls, get in close. No one is going to bite and I don't know how to zoom this out." They laughed and somehow Lena wound up being the one in front, in the middle of what was basically a group hug. She smiled though. It was fun. And Kara was right behind her, arms around her shoulders, smiling next to her. Couldn't get much better than this. She wasn't sure how many pictures were taken, but eventually the parents were done.

"Okay. Perfect. Food now? Please someone tell me we can go eat." Kara gave her parents hugs, giving them their keys before they headed off. 

"You act like you didn't have a stack of pancakes as tall as Lena for breakfast."

"And you say that like it's a lot of pancakes. No offense Lena, but you're probably the equivalent of a short stack."

"I'm not _that_ much shorter than the three of you."

"Maybe not. But short enough for it to be noticeable when we wear heels and you don't."

"Well excuse me for wanting to be able to feel my feet in a few hours. Now, are we going to feed your sister or not? She's clearly wasting away."

"Withering away into nothing. Not even the light of the sun is enough to keep me going." Kara pretended to swoon, just barely in the sunshine.

"Alright, alright. We can go get you something to eat." Alex pulled her sister after her, laughing at her dramatics. Sam and Lena followed a little behind them.

"Someone's having fun."

"Of course I'm having fun. I never thought I'd be going to prom. Let alone be going with friends. I'm enjoying this very much."

"Friends. Sure. Because I look at all my pals like that."

"Like what?"

"Like they're the only thing you see. C'mon. You can't tell me you don't see how you look at Kara."

"I don't look at her any differently than I look at you." Lie. She knew she was kidding herself, but that didn't mean she was going to admit it. Nope. That would just complicate things.

"Lena. We're not blind. Well, Alex and I aren't. Not sure on Kara."

"Can we not talk about this? At least not tonight? I don't want to mess things up for her by complicating things." Sam sighed, but nodded.

"Alright, fair enough. But we're not done talking about it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." She veered away, to her own car. Of course they'd pick tonight to point it out. She thought she'd been hiding it better. Apparently her friends knew her better than she thought. She wasn't going to dwell on it though. Kara was her friend first. Anything else could be put aside for the night. They went to dinner, nothing fancy, just something to get them through the night. The school was trying to be 'healthy' and had informed the students that prom would not have a dessert table like it had in previous year. Kara had been devastated. So they'd chosen a place with far too many sweets in the display. But it was fun. Did Lena catch herself glancing Kara's way when no one else was looking? Maybe once or twice. But who wouldn't? They finished up and headed to the school. The gym might not have been her first choice for the biggest night of the year, but apparently it was all the school could afford. But it had been beautifully decorated. The theme was Starry Night or something like that and there were twinkling lights all over the place. And a very large, somewhat realistic moon in the middle. They had been a little late getting there and it was in full swing. Classmates saw them and came over to say hi and compliment dresses.

"Kara, that blue is gorgeous. And I love the little gold belt. It goes so well together. And Lena, the black goes really well with the theme." She smiled. She wasn't the only one in a black dress, but it was the only one without an army of sequins or rhinestones on it.

"It really does though. I didn't notice earlier, but there's some silver in there too! It's like your own little stars." Kara added. She looked like she was going to say more, but a couple others came over to them, dancing and laughing. Lena eventually had to sit down. This wasn't quite like the parties she'd gone to for Lex, but it was taking as long. Even in her comfortable shoes, she was getting tired. Not exactly her scene. She was nursing a cup of water when Alex found her.

"There you are. Kara lost track of you and was worried."

"I'm fine, don't worry. Just not into the dancing so much."

"I get claustrophobic too. Part of why I didn't go last year. But it's not so bad I guess. Everyone looks like they're having fun." Lena looked over at the small mob of students. She recognized the song being played and they all clearly loved it. Kara was on the edge of the crowd, laughing and talking to some of the drama kids.

"Looks like it." she glanced over at Alex, who was watching her with a knowing look on her face. But she didn't say anything. Either Sam had gotten to her, or she was just waiting.

"Don't sit out all night. It'll break her heart if you don't have some fun." she reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before standing up again. She tried to get into the dancing, but she just couldn't. Everyone was close together and just so loud. Kara found her next.

"I thought I saw you sitting down again. Everything okay?" she sat beside her, moving to adjust the glasses that weren't there. Lena had noticed her doing that a couple times over the course of the night.

"Everything is fine. Just a lot more tiring than I was expecting it to be. I don't know how you're still going."

"I charged earlier. Didn't you know I'm solar powered?" she laughed at herself, making Lena smile. She didn't quite get the joke, but clearly Kara thought it was hilarious, "You're not upset you came are you?"

"Not at all. I promise, I am having fun." Kara stared at her. She tried not to fidget, but couldn't help it.

"Uh huh. Well, I was talking to Alex and she and Sam have about had their fill for the night. I told them I'd find you and check in. Since we passed the halfway point, we have officially gotten our moneys worth and can head out."

"I don't want to pull you away from it. You're having a blast I thought."

"Oh I am. Everyone is great, having fun. But I wasn't anticipating all the lights and the volume. It's a bit much after an hour. But before we go, you do have to dance with me. Just one song, doesn't matter what it is."

"Alright. How about this? I dance with you when the next song starts and then we find your sister and Sam and head out. I could go for a movie and some board games anyways." she held out her hand, waiting. Kara thought about it.

"Deal. The next song." She was smiling again. They waited a little as the current song wrapped up. The next song started and it took Lena a second to realize it was a slow song.

"Oh. We can wait for one more song if you want." Kara was shaking her head, standing up.

"Nope. You said next song. We shook hands. No backing out." Now Kara was the one holding her hand out. Lena hesitated before taking it. She let Kara pull her to the edge of the slightly smaller crowd. She took a deep breath and put her arms around Kara's neck. Kara's hands found her waist and they just sort of swayed in place.

"I really do like your dress by the way. Your mom had excellent taste and I'm sure she would have been thrilled to see you in it."

"Thank you. Yours is beautiful as well."

"Thanks." she couldn't be certain, but it looked like she was blushing a little. But that had to just be from her dancing earlier.

"So, um, is everything okay at home? We didn't really talk about it when you came over and it's totally fine if you don't want to. But I'm just making sure you're okay."

"It's okay. Lex just loses it sometimes. I just forgot how extreme it can get. He's not so bad most of the time."

"If you're sure."

"I like your necklace by the way. I haven't really noticed it before, but it's nice." Kara briefly felt the pendant around her neck. Lena knew that look, "Was it your mother's?"

"It was. She gave it to me. The last time I saw her. She told me she'd always be with me."

"And she is. I'm sure of it." Kara didn't say anything else, but her smile was a little sad. The song ended without either of them realizing it at first.

"There you two are." Lena jumped back, surprised she'd been standing so close. Alex and Sam had their jackets and phones in hand.

"Ready to head out? Danvers Home Theater is calling our names."

"Yup. We are ready if you've got our stuff too." Kara went to move her glasses (again), looking a little frustrated when she remembered she wasn't wearing them.

"Of course we've got your stuff too. We're not monsters. Let's go. Before someone pulls us into a conga line or something equally embarrassing." The four of them wove through the people coming back onto the dance floor. Sam tossed Lena her keys once they were outside.

"See you there Luthor." The Danvers sisters had fallen behind, talking to each other. Lena glanced back. Whatever it was seemed to be making Alex unsure, but they would figure it out. She walked to her car and it didn't take long to get to the Danvers. She somehow beat everyone else and hesitated before going inside. Jeremiah was the parent waiting around this time.

"Hey Lena. You ladies decide to call it already?"

"We did. Everyone else is on their way. I guess I just took a shortcut or something."

"No worries. We put a bunch of blankets and things in the living room. Figured you'd all prefer spending time in there. You know where everything is."

"Thanks Jeremiah." she went to the bathroom first, to change into pajamas and clean her face off. She hadn't put on a lot of makeup, but she didn't plan on leaving it on all night. She was walking out when the front door opened again. The other three had arrived.

"Did you speed here Lena? I didn't even see your car leave the parking lot." Sam kicked her shoes off as soon as the door was shut.

"I followed every rule of the road. You're just slow I guess."

"Apparently." Lena made herself comfortable on the couch while they all went and changed into more comfortable things. She was munching on some cookies as they all joined her.

"Sam, pick a movie! Kara, find a game. Let the real fun begin." Alex pulled the games out from the closet. Sam chose a movie and the rest of their night kicked off.

"You say you're sorry Lena, but I really don't believe you." Kara grumbled, moving her little red piece back to it's home space. Lena grinned, putting the green one there instead. She was three spaces away from being safe and her other three pieces were happily safe and sound.

"You're usually so good at this Kara. I think you've met your match for game night."

"Maybe. But we kicked your butts at Trivial Pursuit."

"Because you read those cards for fun before bed. You know half the answers by heart. And Lena just knows everything else." She shrugged. It was true. No point denying it. She won that game. Kara picked the next movie and Alex the next game.

"Hey, uh Lena, while they're fighting for world domination, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure. It looks like it's going to take Alex some time to conquer Europe anyways."

"It is not! I have a plan!"

"I'm sure you do. Feel free to take your time. I'm just getting started here. Sam moved a few little infantrymen into a line, smiling sweetly at Alex. Alex glared at Sam.

Lena stood and followed Kara out. She was a little confused when they didn't veer into the kitchen like she'd been expecting.

"Mind if we go outside for a little?"

"Nope. Outside is fine." she replied without thinking. Kara led the way upstairs, pausing in her and Alex's room.

"Here. Everyone forgets it gets cold out once the sun goes down." Kara picked up a sweater from her bed and handed it over.

"Thanks." She pulled it over her head and couldn't help smiling a little. It smelled like Kara. Sunshine and fresh cotton. Somehow. She got it all the way on and Kara was already outside, watching the stars again. Lena went out and joined her. She didn't say anything, waiting for Kara to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Okay. So. I want to tell you something. Something important. But before I do, I just need to make sure of a couple things."

"Oookay." She tried not to sound nervous, but she couldn't help it.

"Great. Bear with me okay? I've never done this with anyone and don't want to mess it up. So, um, we're friends right?" Unexpected question.

"Of course we're friends. Kara." Had she done something to make her think otherwise? Now she was even more worried. Great.

"Okay. Great. I mean, I know we're friends. Obviously. Um, okay. I'm messing this up already. Sorry. Don't freak out on me please." Kara straightened her glasses, all sorts of nervous, "I just, um, I mean. I like spending time with you. More than anything really. And I think you like spending time with me. Right?"

"I do. Yeah." Again, it was just easier to not think about it.

"I thought so. Alex said as much. I believed her, but I don't know. I also sort of didn't? I'm sorry. I know I'm not making sense. But this is important. And I just had to be sure."

"Kara, whatever it is, no matter what, you can tell me. Anything at all. Okay?" Lena moved over and grabbed Kara's hands to try and calm her down. It seemed to work. For a little bit.

"Telling is the easy part. It's believing me that might be hard to do."

"Kara, I know you. Okay? You wouldn't lie to me. Unless it was important."

"Really?"

"One hundred percent." Kara glanced at their hands, taking a deep breath.

"Okay. Okay. I can do this. It's just, aghhh. I don't know how Kal did this." Kara let go and backed up, pacing again, "Okay. So, the thing is. Um, I'm not, um. I'm really just not sure you'll believe me unless I show you." She went from uncertain to determined in seconds. Lena thought it was a good sign, until Kara climbed onto the railing of the balcony.

"Kara, what are you doing? I don't really think that it very sturdy." she stepped forward, unsure of what she was even going to do.

"It's okay. I promise." Kara took another breath. And held out her hand, smiling a little, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Unlike Jasmine, Lena didn't hesitate. She reached her hand out and Kara smiled wider. Lena was so focused on her hand in Kara's that it took her a second to realize something was missing under her feet. The floor.

"Oh. Okay." She looked at the ground, which was slowly getting farther away. She was trying not to freak out now. She looked back up and Kara was watching her carefully. She pulled her up closer, putting an arm around her waist.

"Would you have believed me?" Lena looked at the ground again, the panic subsiding. She was flying.

"I mean, I would have. Sure. But, also maybe not. Because this is incredible." She looked back over, smiling now.

"It really is." And Kara proceeded to tell her everything. How her parents had sent her to protect her cousin (Superman!), she'd gotten stuck and he'd grown up without her help How it had been incredibly hard to adjust to Earth. And Lena listened. There really wasn't much else she could do. They'd stopped rising and were just hovering above the house and trees.

"Why are you telling me this? And showing me? I mean, it's great and amazing and everything, but I feel like it's a big thing to tell someone you hardly know." Lena couldn't help asking when Kara was finished. She thought about it.

"I don't know. I guess I just don't want to keep anything secret from you."

"I'm honored. Really. Um, I really don't know what to say Kara."

"And that's totally okay. It's a lot to take in." They didn't say anything and Kara started just flying in a random direction.

"Hey, my house is that way."

"I know."

"How do you know?"

Oh. Uh, I've flown by it a couple times. Just to, uh, make sure everything was okay."

"Really?"

"Um, yeah. Sorry if that comes off as creepy. It's just, after that night you came over, I was worried." Lena glanced over and Kara was blushing a little, "And while I'm being all sorts of honest, um, I heard what happened that night. I was flying around after the play. And wound up over on that side of town."

"Is that why someone was awake when I got here? Because I really wasn't expecting that."

"Kind of. I, um, flew ahead and got Eliza up. That's not too weird is it?"

"Not at all." Lena was actually touched. Kara was still smiling, she hadn't stopped since their feet left the ground.

"Okay. Um, so, we should probably head back though. I'm not actually supposed to fly around if I can help it. People see something they're not supposed to and all sorts of government people show up asking about the flying teenager. Hold on." Lena put both arms around Kara's neck again. Kara turned and flew faster. Lena laughed. It was exciting. The wind rushing by her face. The sweater made more sense now. The house came back into view, the lights downstairs on still. Kara paused again, hovering.

"I'm glad you trusted me with this Kara. Really."

"Me too. Uh, there was one other thing I wanted to do tonight."

"Well whatever it is has to be easier than this. I mean, you just told me you're an alien. Is it something else you can show instead of say?"

"It is. Just not sure if I should yet."

"If you don't do it now, will you ever though? Sometimes you gotta just go for things." She was going to continue, but Kara interrupted her. And Lena didn't mind at all. She kissed her back without hesitating. They hovered there for another minute or so, just the two of them. Nothing else existed. Lena pulled back, smiling. She hadn't known she could smile so much.

"Would you have believed that either?" Kara asked, the moon making her hair look more silver than blonde.

"Not sure. I'm not even sure I believe it now." Kara laughed. Lena kissed her again, just to be sure.


	5. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Luthor and a, well, not a Super, but Super adjacent? Lena and Kara have been dating for about a month now. And Lena hadn't thought life could get better in Midvale, but it had. She was almost never home, not that her mother or brother noticed. Almost every spare minute was spent with Kara. On little dates, doing homework, hanging out with Alex and Sam. Lena hadn't known a person could care for others so damn much, not since her mom. But it's almost the end of the school year. Alex is getting ready to graduate and they're all studying for finals and making plans for summer.

"Lena, where's that study guide for chemistry that you made for me?" Kara reached over and grabbed Lena's backpack.

"It's in the folder labeled chemistry. Not sure why you needed it made though. From what you've said about things on Krypton, this has all got to be fairly basic."

"Sure. If we'd been teaching things the same way. But Earth chemistry is different than Krypton chemistry and I keep remembering the wrong equations."

"Okay, after we graduate next year, you're teaching me space science." Lena took the backpack and pulled out the right folder.

"Thank you. And deal. I'll teach all the space science I can remember." Kara kissed the tip of her nose, opening the folder.

"You two are gross. Flirt when I'm not trying to graduate on time." Alex said from across the table.

"Just cover your eyes Alex. We're adorable."

"True as that may be, I am trying to get out of high school on time so I can head to National City next year." Kara sighed.

"I still can't believe you're going to National City for your gap year. Kal would've been so excited to have you in Metropolis for a year."

"I love your cousin Kara, but not a fan of Metropolis. Far too much goes wrong there."

"That he fixes _every_ time." Lena grinned, working on her own homework while they bickered. This kind of sibling stuff she could handle being around. But Alex had a point. Lena had almost made it through an entire school year without messing anything up. She was passing all her classes, had gotten those few extra curriculars in, made friends, and somehow, against all odds, she had Kara. Lillian had no reason to move her around or mess this up in any way.

"Lena, you okay? You've been poking at the same spot on your paper for a couple minutes." She blinked, looking back at the sisters.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good. Just thinking."

"Kara must be rubbing off on you. You had a little crinkle on your forehead."

"Oh no! Not the crinkle! It gives everything away." Kara kissed her again, right where the crinkle apparently lived, "Anything in particular that you were thinking about that you want to share with the group?"

"Not really no, just more of the same. Work on your chemistry. I'm not sure I could be seen with you if you fail a class. Luthor's do have some standards."

"Well I'm offended. But I suppose that's decent motivation to actually do this." Kara focused back on her stuff and they all worked quietly for a bit longer. Finals and graduation were two weeks away and they were trying to make some plans for the summer. And Alex was freaking out about graduation a little bit. Kara was hanging out with the band kids, helping them move things around. Lena and Alex were working on homework outside, waiting for her.

"So, um, looking forward to graduating?" Lena asked, not really used to spending much time with Alex.

"Absolutely. Finishing high school, getting to see the city in a few months, seeing things away from here."

"It sounds exciting. I can't wait until I can get away. Even for just a little bit. Just have to wait another year.”

”I’ll be sure to leave some space if you guys decide to visit.”

"I'll try to remember that." She glanced at her phone, checking the time. And looked back up when Alex swore and threw her notes across the table.

"We both know you know these things Alex. You're freaking out far too much." Lena grabbed them and put them back in order before handing them back.

"I know that I know them! But I keep failing the damn practice tests. And if I fail a final, it'll bring down my final grade and I'll lose any chance at decent scholarships in a year.

"You're overthinking it is all. Don't put so much pressure on yourself and you'll do perfect. I've seen your grades Alex. You know what you're doing just as well as the rest of us."

"She really is a terribly good influence on you. You've even got her pep talks down. It's impressive." Lena smiled. She hadn't really noticed any changes in herself in the last month, but maybe Alex was right. And she liked the thought of being something different than Lex.

"Hey, I just pushed her in that direction. Anything nice she says is all her." Kara came out of nowhere, smiling.

"I'm sure it is. You ready to head home? Mom is making pizza." Kara's face lit up even more. The mention of food did that.

"I'll meet you at the car. Gimme just a minute."

"Don't take too long. I'm hungry. Thanks for the chat Lena." Alex packed up her stuff and left them alone.

"All the heavy instruments moved around?" Lena put her things away as well.

"They are. And even the not so heavy things. Although, now that I think about it, I think I missed something."

"Oh. If you need to go back I'm sure I can stall your sister."

"Nah. It's a lot closer than you think. Just gotta lift it up a little bit." Lena laughed in surprise when Kara picked her up and spun her around a bit, "See? Light as a feather and a lot more fun to carry around."

"Well I'm flattered you think I'm better than a tuba."

"Oh you are. Much prettier too." Lena blushed some more, still adjusting to this, "So, two more weeks. And then we get a whole three months without any tests or clubs or anything in the way." Kara took her hand and they started walking to the parking lot.

"Believe me, I'm counting down the days." Lena was smiling, her fingers laced through Kara's. Alex was talking to Sam outside their cars.

"There you two are. Thought you got lost."

"It's been like two minutes Alex. Calm down. Our pizza isn't going anywhere. Bye Lena. See you tomorrow for the movie." She stood on her toes and gave Kara a quick kiss before she walked over to her car.

"Tomorrow." She tossed her bag into the back seat and waved as Alex pulled away.

"You two are adorable. I mean, classic high school romance adorable." Sam said, watching her.

"You're just being nice. All high school couples are cute together."

"Sure, in principle. But they don't always look so cute. Usually you can tell that someone wants out of it, but not you two. It's kind of nice to see, even if we are only juniors. Gives the rest of us single losers some hope for the future."

"Aw, don't worry Sam. You're young. You'll find someone I'm sure."

"Don't mock me Luthor. I can do that myself. Oh, before I forget. Mom asked if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight.”

”Sure. I’ve got no reason to go home tonight.” She double checked her phone to be sure. Yup. Nothing from Lillian or Lex.

”Great. She always makes too much anyways. This works out perfect.” Lena smiled and followed Sam’s car to her place. Lena still couldn’t quite get over being invited to a friend’s home, but she loved it every time. They hadn’t been out to Sam’s in awhile and it was a nice change of pace from the Danvers’.

”So things with you and Kara do seem to be going very well.” Lena laughed.

”So that’s why you wanted me here! Covert discussions about my relationship where no one can hear us.” Sam shrugged, turning the page of her notes, pretending to study, “But yes. It’s going great.” She couldn't help smiling though. It was more than Lena could have ever dreamed of and it had only been a month.

"Glad to hear it. I didn't think it was possible, but Kara seems happier now than she ever has before."

"I'm sure I can't take _all_ the credit for that. I mean, she was a lead in the musical two months ago. Her grades are damn near perfect and her sister is graduating in a week. All reasons to be happy."

"Uh huh. That's it I'm sure." Sam's mom called them in for dinner and Lena spent a few hour there before heading home. Someone had left a note on the fridge for her. Apparently Lex had been needed in Metropolis and Lillian had gone with him. They'd be gone for a few days. Perfect.

Her movie date with Kara was great. Kara had chosen the movie and Lena loved it. They went for a walk afterwards, enjoying the nice weather.

And the last couple weeks of school passed. Finals were taken, yearbooks handed out, and just like that, Lena had finished an entire school year in the same place. That alone was cause for celebration. And Alex's graduation. She'd finally stopped panicking and had passed everything with flying colors of course. All that was left to do was walk across a stage for a diploma.

Parking was a bit of a nightmare, but Lena managed. She found the Danvers talking to some of the other families, all of them proud of their graduates. Kara and Sam were off to the side, talking to classmates. The doors finally opened and everyone tried to find the best seats together. Everyone was more or less seated and ready to go when the music started playing and the graduates walked out. It was hard to find a specific kid when they were all wearing the same thing, but it was easy enough for Kara to find and point out her sister. Alex heard them shouting and glanced over, waving.

"Look at her Jeremiah."

"I see Eliza. She's ready for this." Lena smiled. Lillian would be proud of her in a year. She knew it.

Everyone made it to their seats and the ceremony finally began. It was as long and dull as Lex's had been forever ago, but she made sure to cheer as loud as she could for Alex.

Afterwards, the Danvers went out for a family meal and Sam went to hang out with some other friends. Lena headed home, smiling. That hadn't been so bad. And she only had to wait another year. Lillian was in the kitchen when she got home.

"There you are. Where have you been?"

"At graduation. My friend Alex remember? Why?"

"I've got wonderful news. That project your brother has been working so hard on, it's being moved to Metropolis! He'll have all the space he needs to work and some of the brightest minds to help him."

"Great. That's great for him. And you I guess. So he's moving back to Metropolis?"

"In two months. They have to get everything perfect for him. Isn't this exciting?"

"The best news ever Lillian. I'll miss him I'm sure." She made something to eat and went up to her room. It was her turn to plan a date and she had work to do.

And that was how the summer started. She was happy, she had Kara, and Lex may not have been living in Metropolis yet, but he was hardly ever home. Before she knew it, it was the Fourth of July.

"Kara, I'm heading out to Sam's to light up the sky. You going to be okay?" Alex asked. Lena glanced up from where her head was on Kara's lap. Kara's fingers were running lightly through her hair.

"Yup, I'm good. You're great company Alex, but this is much better."

"Alright. I'll be out late so don't wait up. Have fun you two." Alex waved and headed out.

"You don't want to go watch fireworks?"

"Not really a fan of them. If it's loud for you guys, it's damn near unbearable for me."

"Huh. I guess I didn't think of that. Makes sense though. So you wanna watch some movies? Drown out anything that may be too close?"

"Absolutely. What do you have in mind?"

"Alex mentioned that you love the _Wizard of Oz_. I think I've only seen it maybe twice."

"Lena, that's the best possible thing you could've come up with. I have it upstairs in my room. I'll be right back." Lena sat up, letting Kara go get her movie. Kara must've used her speed or knew exactly where the movie was because she was back quickly.

"Okay. _Wizard of Oz_. Favorite movie ever. First thing I remember loving when I got here. And then I read the books. And there was so much of Oz to learn about. Plus, it's a musical and Judy Garland kills it." Kara put it in and settled down beside Lena again. Lena leaned her head against Kara's shoulder and hit play on the remote. Kara clearly knew the movie well and Lena thought it was great how she sang along and finished lines. They were about halfway through it when Lena noticed Kara tense up every now and then. It wasn't constant, but it was there. It took her a minute to figure out. But when it happened again, it was during a quiet part of the movie and Lena heard the distant echo of fireworks going off.

"Is it that bad over the movie?" she asked, turning it up a little.

"It's not the fireworks really. They're pretty and I watch them online sometimes. It's the explosions. They're just so loud and, um."

"Does it remind you of Krypton? I know it hurts thinking about it and I don't want to bring it up if you don't want me to."

"It's fine. And you're right. Krypton was destroyed. One massive explosion from the middle of the planet and it was gone. I didn't even know it was an issue until my first Fourth here. We were watching them in one of the parks. Everything was fine until the first one went up. I almost took out a tree trying to run away. Ran right into it. Didn't take long to figure out why."

"I'm sorry Kara. I can't imagine having to live with that. Has it gotten any better?"

"A little bit. I stay home and hide under a thick blanket. Turn on some music. Anything to drown it out. What about you? Ever do anything fun on the Fourth?"

"Not really, no. We were usually on vacation or something. Out of the country, doing something for Lex. Never really been all that interested in them though. Even with my regular ears, they're just so loud. And bright. And only entertaining for maybe five minutes before your neck gets sore from staring at them."

"Exactly! I'm glad someone else gets it. Don't worry about it though. I've gotten used to it. Once, maybe twice a year when New Years rolls around. Totally used to it." Lena didn't say anything else, leaning into Kara a little bit more. Maybe that would help distract her from the noise a little more. She wasn’t sure if it worked, but they made it through the night. Lena actually fell asleep on the couch without meaning to. She woke up in the guest room. The Danvers were all downstairs making breakfast. Lena stole some toast from Kara and sat down. Her phone had died sometime during the night, but it was charging on the counter. She had a couple missed calls from Lillian. She sighed.

”I guess I’ve gotta go. Lillian needs me for something important.”

”That’s alright Lena. Go see what it is. But take a muffin or something with you.”

”Thank you Eliza. I’ll see you tonight Kara?”

”Yup. I’ll pick you up later.”

”And by that she means me, because if she drives, it’s not going to end well.” Alex said from by the coffee maker.

”Hey, my driving is just fine. I’m just not a fan of it.” Lena smiled as they debated it and headed out the door. She let Lillian know she was coming back.

”There you are.”

”I got here as fast as I legally could Lillian. What is it now that’s so important? Lex win something and need us to go to some ceremony?”

”Not yet. But I’m sure it’s on the horizon. No, this isn’t about your brother. Not this time.” Lillian was smiling proudly, confusing Lena. Lillian had never been outwardly proud of anything she’d done.

”Okay. Um, what’d I do? Because I don’t remember getting an award or anything in the last month.”

”Don’t ruin this moment Lena. So, I was in Metropolis last week and ran into your old headmistress from the school there.” Lena tried not to groan. That woman had not been a fan of hers and the feeling had been mutual. Setting that chemistry lab on fire had been worth it to mess with her.

”Okay. And?”

”Well we got to talking, about you. And she was impressed with your behavior this past year. No discipline issues that needed addressed. Phenomenal grades. Extra curriculars. She almost didn't believe me."

"Because my doing well surprises people. What does my one good year have to do with anything?"

"Because they want you back! Your exemplary year in this small town, backwoods school ahs paid off."

"What?" Lena was sure she'd heard wrong.

"Lena, come on. You're smarter than this. Lex is going back to the city and now, with this invitation, we can go too!"

"But I like it here. I like going to Midvale High School every day. I have friends here."

"And you had friends there. And you can make more."

"What if I say no? I don't want to move to Metropolis."

"Lena, this is a miracle! I never dreamed they'd take you back after that whole chemistry mishap. This is the best news you could possibly get right now. You can finally leave the school that hasn't challenged you one bit since you got here. You can go somewhere worthy of the Luthor name." Lillian wasn't listening. But then again, she never did, "And of course we'd have to leave before the school year kicks off. Get you moved into the dorms, with a proper roommate."

"And when would that be?" She almost didn't want to know.

"Well, Lex is leaving at the end of the month. I'd say we'd be out maybe a week after him. Just to be sure that everything gets packed up and stored properly. I'm not going to sell the house just yet. Can't hurt to have it, should the need arise again."

"So, if I destroy anymore school property."

"If you destroy anything else, you'll wind up expelled and not just suspended. And that'll be the least of your problems."

"So that's it? Decision already made? I have no say?"

"Lena, I don't know why you're not excited about this. That school is great. One of the best."

"I don't need the best Lillian! I'm doing great here. Why change something that's working?"

"Lena, I'm not going to fight with you about this. We're leaving in a month." And with that, Lillian walked off. Lena stared in the spot she'd been standing.

"What the hell just happened?" She mumbled. And then it actually hit her what they'd just talked about. A month. Lillian had said they were leaving in a month. She was leaving. She was still thinking about it when the Danvers showed up a couple hours later. They were planning on taking a walk in the park, just enjoy the weather.

"Lena, what's wrong?" Kara noticed right away of course that something was off.

"I'll explain when we get there. Okay?"

"Okay. Is everything alright?"

"Um, not really." She saw Alex speed up just a little bit. Sam was waiting in the parking lot.

"How did I still beat you guys here? You left before I did."

"We had to make a stop. Duh." Kara ignored them and came over to walk beside Lena.

"Let's find a picnic table or something. I have to tell you guys something." The first couple they passed had a bunch of people at them so they kept walking. Lena wasn't in a talkative mood and the others picked up on it, not really saying much. They finally found somewhere to sit that was out of the way and not surrounded by people. Everyone except Lena sat down and she told them. Didn't try to come up with a way to make it sound not so bad, just got it out.

"You're leaving?"

"Just like that? She's moving you?"

"Right before senior year?" They all responded at the same time.

"I don't think there's any way to talk her out of it."

"Did you try? I mean, she has to see how insane this is to do with it being your last year of school right?"

"Kara, she just found out. I'm not sure she's had time to come up with a plan."

"I don't know if it's even worth trying. Lillian is set in her ways. I think she's made up her mind here."

"But we can still try. We've got a month. We can figure out." Kara sounded so hopeful, Lena didn't want to tell her it was useless.

"We could ask Mom and Dad to talk to her. Maybe help convince her it's a bad idea to have you switch schools again." Alex added. Lena sat down beside Kara, letting them try to figure something out. Who knows, maybe it would help.

But after two weeks of all of them trying to be subtle and not so subtle with Lillian, nothing had changed. She was having things in the house packed up and sent ahead or properly put into storage. And Lena wasn't sure what was going to happen in two weeks when she got on a plane. They'd been trying so hard to stop it that she and Kara hadn't really talked about what was going on with them. And they both knew it.

"Have you two even mentioned your plans after you leave?" Sam asked, helping her put some things into a box.

"We have not. And I know we need to. But talking about it means it's actually going to happen."

"Lena, putting these things in boxes is a pretty damning bit of evidence too. What're you going to do?"

"I don't know Sam! I don't want to break up because that would absolutely break my heart, but I don't know if we can do the whole long distance thing. We're both going to be so busy with school. And I'm going to be so far away. I don't know what to do." She threw the shirt she was holding into a box, frustrated. It was tearing her apart thinking about it.

"You've just gotta get it over with Lena."

"How? How can I tell her that I think it'll be best for us to break up now rather than think we can make it long distance? How do I tell her that even though I think I love her, I can't stand the thought of her hurting because I'm gone?" she stopped, going over what she'd said. Sam paused in her folding and smiled, "Don't look at me like that. I know what I said. But it's not like it'll change anything. I'm on a plane to Metropolis in two weeks. Gone for at least nine months, probably more."

"You've still just gotta talk to her. Figure it out somehow."

"Shut up. I know. And she knows it too. We just don't want to."

"If you don't Alex and I will figure out a way to do it for you."

"Somehow, that is more terrifying. We do have a date in a couple days, after they all get back from National City. I guess it'll have to be then." She sighed and started with the clothes again. Lillian had said she needed to make progress packing and she was not going to give her another reason to think she was resisting. Even if she was. The next couple days passed slowly and then she and Kara had their date. And it was going great, perfect if they didn’t acknowledge the one thing they needed to talk about. But they needed to talk about it. So Lena started talking.

”Kara, I know we’ve been avoiding this, but we can’t. Not anymore. I’m moving halfway across the country in ten days.”

”I was thinking about that while we were gone. I talked to Eliza and Jeremiah and they said it would okay for you to stay with us for the school year.”

”Kara, we tried that. Lillian wouldn’t budge. She wants me in Metropolis.”

”But you’re almost eighteen. Basically an adult. You can make your own choices right?”

”I can, yeah. And I’ve made it. I don’t like it, but it’s really the only one I can make. When my mom died, it was pretty clear she wanted me to with my family at least through high school.”

”And that’s what Lex and Lillian are? Your family?”

”Absolutely.” She may not get along with them most of the time, but families fought. And there had been plenty of times in the past where they’d both been great with her.

”What about Sam? Alex? What about me Lena?”

”Kara, I don’t want to do this. But I have to. And because of that,”

”Because you make the decision to leave with your family, I’m stuck here alone, wondering if my girlfriend is off with someone else between phone calls.”

”I’m not sure I could do that Kara. But I also don’t think it’d be good for us to keep dating. It wouldn’t be fair.” Kara stopped walking, turning to actually face her.

”That’s what you decided? That breaking up is our best choice?”

”It’s the only one that makes sense Kara. I’m going to be in a different time zone, dealing with this school all over again and you’ll be here, rehearsing for plays. I’m not going to be something holding you back from enjoying your senior year.”

”Were you going to let me weigh in on that? Because I thought maybe we could give it a chance! It wouldn’t be easy, but we’d manage.”

"I don't want to just 'manage' Kara. You've got to know that it would just be too hard for us."

"We won't know unless we try Lena! C'mon!" Kara's eyes were pleading, but Lena couldn't give in.

"Kara, we can't. I have to go with them."

"You really think that Lex and Lillian care at all about how much this is messing things up for you?" Kara was starting to shout now. Lena was trying her hardest to not lose her temper too. That's not how she wanted this to go.

"Lena, please. Stay with us. It'll be perfect."

"Kara, don't be naïve. I'd feel bad about intruding and part of me would regret not going with them."

"Oh, I'm naïve now? Rather be naïve than ignorant. At least I know my family cares about what goes on in my life! At least my parents take into account what's best for me!"

"Well Kara, that's great for you, really. But some of us can't get the perfect family when things go wrong! Not everyone gets the perfect replacements! Some of us have to make do and accept it!" Lena shouted back. Kara took a step back, hurt all over her face. Lena knew she had crossed a line, but there was no uncrossing it, "I'm going home Kara. I have a few things left to pack." And she walked away. And Kara didn't try to stop her. That was one way to end things. She didn't hear from Kara for the rest of the week. Or any of the next. She thought about calling her, but that would just make this worse. So, she didn't.

"Lena, are you sure you have everything packed? I don't know when we'll be back here, if ever."

"What, you didn't like Midvale? I thought it was nice. But yes, I have everything." She put on her backpack and rolled the other one forward. Everything else had been packed and shipped to Metropolis earlier in the week. Lex had gone earlier as well. Something about needing to get there to set up for his big project. She still really had no idea what it was, but she didn't really care. Lillian would've gone too, but she hadn't thought Lena would leave on her own. Not entirely wrong.

"Good. The car should be waiting for us. I will be down in a moment." Lena sighed and headed downstairs. She wasn't exactly going to miss the house, but Midvale had been different. And not just because of Kara. She shook her head, getting any of those thoughts out of her head. That chapter was closed. It was easier to avoid thinking about it.

The car and driver were waiting for them outside. She handed him the bigger bag and climbed in. Lillian was down shortly after.

"Ready to go Ms. Luthor?"

"We are." Lena watched the house as they pulled away. Until they turned the corner and it was gone. Just like that.

The airport was a small regional thing, nothing fancy. And no one seemed to be in a particular hurry to get anywhere. Checking in was easy enough. Security took a little longer and Lillian made sure everyone knew just how inconvenient it was for her. Lena wished she could separate herself from her, but Lex had been making the Luthor name big again and they were easily recognized. She tried her best to smile at the security people and thank anyone she could. Anything to make their day a little better. They found their gate and Lena set her backpack down.

"I'm going to see if there is anything decent to eat in this place. We shouldn't start boarding anytime soon, but call me if something changes."

"Will do." Lena barely got to respond before Lillian left her alone. There really wasn't much else for her to do now, other than wait for the plane to arrive and empty out. She pulled a book out of her backpack. Barely noticed when Lillian came back and sat down. She was reading an old favorite, just something to help her forget what was going on for a little while.

"It's about time." Lena glanced over at the gate. The plane had landed and its current passengers were filing out. Still in no hurry, Lena went back to her book. They were in the last boarding group anyway.

"Pay attention Lena. You will not miss this plane." She shouted in surprise and stood up when the book was pulled out of her hands.

"Lillian, we're not going anywhere for at least another fifteen minutes. I'm paying plenty of attention." She held back the angry response and snark. It would only get her in trouble.

"Honestly, you act like I've just ruined your day. You'll get the book back when we're on the plane." Lillian held on to it and watched the people passing them, as if her glare could make them go faster. It seemed to work on a few. Lena sighed. Sure, her day wasn't ruined, but Lillian was acting like this was all completely voluntary and normal.

After a little while, the groups were finally being called to board. Lena stood back up, putting the backpack back on. Lillian tapped her foot impatiently.

"Honestly, don't they know who we are?" She said just loud enough for Lena and the few people around them to hear.

"Doesn't matter if they did Lillian. We'll be on our way to your precious son soon enough." She'd been trying to tone down her resentment toward him, it wasn't his idea to move her halfway across the country, but it was hard. Lillian looked ready to defend him when their group was called.

"Finally!" Lena started forward with the few people left, going as slow as she could, when she heard something at the other end of the terminal. It sounded like her name. She paused, beyond confused. People went around her as she turned around, looking through the sea of people. Clearly she'd been hearing things.

"Lena!" Nope. That was definitely her name. And it was closer. She recognized the voice now too. And there she was. Kara carefully weaving her way through the suitcases and bags as quickly as she could, without drawing attention to herself. Lena didn't move, surprised. She couldn't help smiling. Or hugging Kara back when she reached her.

"I thought I missed you." Kara said into her hair, holding on for another second.

"Almost. But why? How are you here? You need a ticket to get past security."

"Not if you're fast enough."

"Kara, you didn't! There are so many cameras here. What if something saw you?" She couldn't help being worried about her. She looked around, as if security were already coming to take Kara away.

"They'll think it was a glitch and go on with their lives. Happens all the time with Kal. I didn't have time wait in line for a ticket. And then another one at security. I had to see you before you left."

"Why?" That came out a little harsher than she'd intended. Kara winced a little, her relieved smile fading.

"I suppose I deserve that. I just couldn't let you leave with things the way we left them. I needed to apologize."

"Really?" That was unexpected. She'd seemed pretty adamant before about her feelings.

"Yes. Okay, I was being selfish and didn't want you to go. But they're your family. I get that now. They might not be perfect, and even you've admitted that, but they're not all bad. And it's what your mom would've wanted right? For you to be taken care of for as long as possible. I shouldn't have called you ignorant for thinking they care. It's just in a different way than I'm used to seeing."

"I, um, okay. I appreciate the apology Kara, but it doesn't change anything. I'm leaving. Like, right now. For I don't know how long. And I still don't think this could work long distance."

"I know. And I'm not here to try for that again. That was wrong too. I just needed to make sure you knew I was sorry."

"So am I. I didn't mean to yell at you. You're not naïve. And I shouldn't have mentioned everything you've already lost. That was way out of bounds." Kara laughed a little, a small smile on her face. She rested her forehead against Lena's. Lena couldn't help leaning into her, closing her eyes just for a second.

"Maybe just a little bit. But I forgive you. For that and anything else you may have thought in the last week."

"And I forgive you too Kara. I'll always forgive you." She opened her eyes and looked up. Kara was crying just a little bit, "Don't you start that. We will not be that couple in the airport."

"Too late. I also came to give you this." Kara reached into her coat, barely backing up, and pulled out a little picture frame with the Midvale mascot around the border. Lena stared at the picture, not quite sure what she was looking at, "It's Krypton. From my bedroom window. I spent the last week working on it, trying to get all the details. But it was hard to remember some."

"You drew this?" Kara nodded, "Kara, this is amazing."

"And if you look here in the corner, by the sun, that's us. I may not have been able to fly there, but we can call it surrealism." Lena smiled, looking closer. The faces were a little hard to make out, but the blonde and black hair were easy enough to identify.

"Final boarding call for Flight 1010 to National City." The announcement came over the speakers and Lena suddenly remembered where she was. And that she had to go. She glanced behind her, where Lillian was glaring. The stewardess beside her was smiling a little at them. Didn't look like she'd be closing the door anytime soon.

"That's you."

"I guess it is. Um, I'll text you when I land. Just to let you know the flight went smooth."

"Okay. Um, I told Kal that if you needed anything to call him." Kara was crying again, and Lena felt a few tears of her own finally slip out.

"I'll remember that. Goodbye Kara."

"Bye Lena." Lena started to step back before making a decision. She stepped forward and kissed Kara one last time. Kara didn't seem to mind and kissed her back. She held the frame close and finally walked over to the doorway.

"Really Lena. You're acting like you'll never meet another girl like that Mara or whatever her name is. There are millions of girls like her. In small towns and big cities. You'll see." Lillian headed down the gangway in a huff, embarrassed. The stewardess didn't say anything and just smiled as Lena walked by. She couldn't help it. She turned around one more time. Kara was still standing there, watching her go. You're wrong Lillian. Kara Danvers is one of a kind." Lena said, just barely audible. The smile she got was worth it. She smiled back, turned again, and got on the plane. 


	6. You Matter to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been five years since Lena walked away from Kara in an airport. Four years since she was sent to National City to learn to run her own branch of Luthor Corp. Three years since she ran into Kara at a coffee shop. About two and a half since they'd started dating again. A year since they'd moved in together. And about six months have passed since she decided she wants to marry this woman. Just gotta perfect the way she's going to ask.  
> 

"Kara, honey, I have to go into the office for a little bit." Lena said quietly. Kara mumbled and rolled over, still half asleep, "I'll be gone for maybe an hour. Try not to eat too much breakfast without me and I'll bring back some donuts or something."

"Make sure you get some with chocolate frosting."

"I know. I'll see you in a little bit." Lena carefully climbed out bed and changed.

"Love you." Kara muttered, sitting up a little and waving. Lena smiled. Kara had fallen asleep reading again and was adorable with the bedhead.

"Love you too." She kissed her forehead, grabbed some coffee, and headed out. The office was quiet this early on a Saturday, but that was how Lena preferred it.

"We weren't expecting you in today Ms. Luthor. Everything alright?"

"It's fine Jess. Just need to finish up a few things I didn't get to yesterday. What are you doing in? I thought your nephews birthday was today."

"It is. I just left his present here on accident."

"How did you forget that? There aren't many neon green boxes lying around the office."

"I'm obviously the worst aunt ever. But he's going to love it, so it's fine. Tell Kara I say hi whenever you see her later."

"Will do." Lena waved and went into her office. She loved the view here. The balcony was also nice to have. Sometimes Kara was too impatient for elevators and visited her when she was working late. She turned on her computer, watching the city as it booted up. It was a lot different than Metropolis. She liked it much more. It was thousands of miles away from her brother and it was home. Her computed beeped at her and she got to work. Running her own little branch of her brother's company had taken some getting used to, but she loved it. She was using whatever Luthor resources she could to help whoever needed it. She just needed to put a few things into the calendar and she could be on her way. It didn't take long at all and she left after maybe half an hour. She stopped at a donut shop on the way back. The baker knew her and had a box of donuts ready in no time.

"Thanks. Are there?"

"Chocolate frosting on at least one of each."

"Perfect. Thank you." she double checked before heading home. She managed to get her key in the door without dropping anything, an achievement she was immensely proud of. Until she stumbled over a shoe that hadn't been put away. But Kara was there to catch her. One arm around her waist, the other balancing the donut box.

"I know you're happy to be home, but there's no need to throw yourself at me." She said with a grin. Lena couldn't help blushing. Two years and she was still processing how lucky she was.

"It's hard not to. Gotta make sure you're paying attention to me."

"Who says it was you I was after? You brought me donuts woman. If it had been pizza, I think you'd be on the floor."

"I suppose I could forgive that. It is pizza after all. Very fragile, requires two hands. You gonna let me go so I can enjoy my breakfast too?" Kara thought about it.

"Fine." She kissed her quickly before letting go and putting the donuts on the counter.

"We still have lunch plans with Alex and Sam?" Lena asked, grabbing a couple napkins.

"We do indeed. She actually texted me earlier to make sure we didn't forget. And then Sam sent a separate text, reminding me that I shouldn't be late to places since I've got superspeed and flight."

"I still can't believe she found out."

"It wasn't on purpose. There was a moth on the ceiling and I couldn't sleep with it bonking itself around. It was just easier to fly up and catch it to let it go. I just didn't know that Sam had gotten up for some water." Lena couldn't help laughing. When she'd found out that Sam knew, she'd been surprised. But Sam had taken it in stride and hadn't been weirded out by it at all.

"Super hearing isn't all that it's cracked up to be now is it?"

"Shut up. It has its moments. That just wasn't one of them." Kara was on her third donut, Lena just finishing her first. They sat around watching some TV to kill some time before lunch. Alex and Sam were already at the restaurant, talking over all the people around them.

"How is it possible that you two are still late? We texted to remind you of the time and everything."

"We just lost track of time." Kara said with a smile, pulling Lena's chair for her.

"No follow up details on that vague sentence, thank you very much. We ordered your drinks already." Alex said, handing them their menus.

"Thank you. How are things going over at the hospital Alex?" The four of them talked as if no time had passed since high school. It was as easy now as it had been then.

"So, have you figured anything out yet Lena?"

"Shhh. Not so loud. She's got super hearing, remember?"

"Of course I remember. I grew up with her. But she doesn't eavesdrop anymore. Now answer the question."

"Fine. I'm working on it, okay? I don't have any details yet, but I'm getting there."

"Well hurry it up. If my sister isn't engaged by New Year's, we're going to have some words."

"It's March Alex. Relax." Sam added.

"Thank you Sam." Lena didn't want to tell them that she actually had a pretty good idea of how she was going to propose. She just needed a little time. Kara came back and they all headed out. And then it was Monday again.

"Do you have to go to work so early today? It's Monday and it's just sooo early." Kara wrapped Lena up, not letting her get out of bed.

"Kara, I have to. I can't miss these meetings. I know they're early, but it was the only time that worked."

"Just this once, can't you miss it? Please?"

"Don't give me the face. That's not fair Kara. I can't miss it though." She closed her eyes, making a point to not look at Kara's pouting face, "Besides, you have to go to work too. I'm not the only one with a job here."

"But mine doesn't need me for at least another two hours." Kara kissed the top of her head, pulling her even closer.

"Please don't make me the bad guy. If you let me go on time, maybe I'll think of some way to make it up to you later."

"Tempting. That still means I have to let you go now though, and I don't know if I want to." Lena sighed, thinking that maybe, just this once, she could be late. But Kara gave in and loosened her arms, letting Lena out, "Fine. Go. Run your part of the company. Help people. Make scientific breakthroughs. I'll get coffee and lunch for Cat Grant."

"Hey, if you didn't keep that woman caffeinated, who knows the rampage she could go on. I've only seen her in passing, but you're doing good over there too."

"Uh huh. If you say so. Go get ready for work before I change my mind and keep you here." Lena kissed Kara really quick before changing.

"I'll bring home dinner tonight, okay?"

"Deal."

At the office, Jess had left some coffee on her desk. She took a sip and unlocked her computer. The video chat app started ringing a few minutes later, right on schedule.

"Morning Kal."

"Ms. Luthor."

"Are we still doing that?"

"No, I just like seeing your face when I say it. How was Lena's weekend?"

"It was a weekend. Nothing really special. I saw you had an eventful day though."

"Hardly. Two bank robberies and what turned out to be a lion loose from the zoo and not an alien beast lost in the sewer."

"That sounds like an eventful day to me. But a slow day for Superman I suppose."

"Just a bit. So, you and Kara still going on vacation next month?" Lena smiled. She'd mentioned the idea to him, once, months ago.

"We are. Two weeks in Ireland, far away from any problems my brother may create." Lex had been spiraling recently, and Kal had been the one to clean up after him. Lena hadn't really spoken to him or Lillian in almost two years, so she wasn't entirely sure what was going on with him. It was easier not to dwell on it. He was on his own path, whatever it was.

"And she has no idea of what you're planning?"

"I don't think so. To be fair though, until like last week, I wasn't entirely sure what I'd be planning."

"So every chat before was just to have friendly conversations with me? I'm flattered. Really. Not even Lois calls me that often."

"I would've gotten here eventually. And she doesn't have to call you. She's your wife. Can we move it along please Kal? Trying to learn an alien language to propose to your cousin." He laughed, adjusting his glasses. He was sitting in his office at the Daily Planet and she could see part of the Metropolis skyline behind him. She didn't exactly miss it there, but it had been home for two years.

"You know that you are the only ones who call me that right?"

"She calls you Kal. I call you Kal because that's the one I hear most. Stop stalling farm boy, things to learn here." she pulled out the notebook she'd been using and found the page she'd left off on. They'd been doing this almost every week for the last few months. He said she was making amazing progress. Especially compared to how long it had taken him to learn Kryptonese. For the next hour or so, they went back and forth with some basic conversations, as well as some of the grammar that she was still trying to figure out. It wasn't like any Earth language she'd tried to learn in the past. Kal was in the middle of describing his mom, Martha, when he frowned and glanced behind him.

"I'll be right back." She was used to this too. Superman's day was never dull, not even in the morning. He left the camera's view and a blue blur flew out the window. She read over the pages, trying to pronounce things the way he had been.

"Hey Smallville, you hear that fire over at one of the high schools?" Lois came into view, glancing around, "Apparently. Hey Lena. How's the alien coming along?" Lois sat in his chair, looking through the things he had on his desk.

"He tells me it's going well. I'm not sure if he's just being polite about it or not, because I feel like I'm butchering his native language."

"Hey, at least you're trying. Kara will love the effort, no matter what random words you say." She smiled at something on his desk, "I love Clark, but I don't think anything on this planet or another could get me to learn an alien language. I barely passed Spanish."

"I want to do something to show her what she means to me. She has to hide so much of herself, especially the Kryptonian side, from almost everyone. And I want home to be someplace she can maybe let some of it out."

"And that is great. Super romantic and all that jazz. Just, try not to get too overworked about it. It'll stress you out and you'll lose your hair." She couldn't help smiling. Everyone else comparing her to Lex was irritating and condescending, but not with Lois. She never made it seem like she had to be her brother, even before he started doing less than acceptable things. It was just Lois being Lois.

"I'll try to remember that. How are things going over there in the big city?" Lena didn't talk to Lois as much as she used to. When she'd lived in Metropolis, Lois had probably seen her more than her classmates. She'd been the only one to come even close to understanding what Lena had walked away from. She'd helped quite a bit actually.

"Oh, you know. Perry still takes pride in shouting at everyone, every chance he gets. Points out all my spelling errors. Jimmy got a new camera last week, so he's been going nuts with that. Taking all sorts of pictures of Clark in action. And Clark. Well, he's still Clark Kent. Superman, unofficial Reporter of the Year, best husband all around."

"Aw, you really mean that Lois?" He'd silently flown back in, his clothes only slightly messed up from changing so fast. She gave him a small kiss as she stood from his chair.

"Mean what exactly? I don't recall saying anything. Did I say something Lena?"

"I don't think you did Lois."

"See, this is why I like you. Good job on the fire honey. You've got a little soot in your hair. Should probably take care of that before heading into whatever meeting Perry is going to call later." Lois ruffled it up before leaving his office. He watched her go, a dopey grin on his face. Lena hoped she and Kara could have that someday. He fixed his hair and sat back down.

"Sorry about that. Where were we?" He kept smiling throughout the rest of their 'lesson' and she thanked him again when it was time for her first meeting of the day. Before she let Jess know she was ready, she pulled out the box she'd gotten a week ago. There were perks to having her own lab. She could make things. Unique things. For a one of a kind woman. She'd asked Kal to explain Kryptonian customs awhile back. He'd mentioned bracelets being made and she'd loved the idea. She opened the box, smiling at it. The red, blue, and gold blended together perfectly. She only hoped Kara loved it too. She closed it and put it back in her desk, calling for her first meeting.

The next month passed far quicker than she'd anticipated. But it was fine. Kal said her Kryptonese was damn near perfect for someone from Earth. Everything was packed and Kara was excited. She'd never been on vacation to somewhere so far away. And Lena hadn't been to Ireland since she was a kid. She was looking forward to it as well.

"Alright you two, don't forget to come back in a couple weeks. The city will get boring if you're gone too long."

"We'll be back before you know it Alex. I'll bring you something green." Kara gave her sister a hug before boarding the plane. Lena had opted to use one of the family planes. This one came with her chunk of the fortune. Much easier than any public plane.

"And you Luthor. Any big plans while you're gone?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Lena said smiling. That was enough for Alex. Lena was surprised when she got a hug too, but she returned it and followed Kara into the plane. They had about twenty hours to pass. It had been awhile since Lena had been in the air for that long. She had forgotten how boring it could get, even with Kara to keep her company. She felt bad and actually slept off and on for most of the flight. Kara didn't seem upset by it at all and seemed to enjoy herself. They landed in Dublin right on schedule and Lena smiled. This was home. More than Metropolis had ever been. And National City as starting to feel more like it every day.

"It's so quiet here!" Kara sighed when they got off the plane. Lena could only imagine the difference for Kara's super ears.

"Just wait until we're further out of the city." Lena led the way out. The car she'd ordered was waiting for them and she drove them away from the hub of the airport and out of the city. Kara stared out the window the whole time. The place they were staying was about an hour out of the city. Close enough that they could come in and do things, far enough out that they weren't overwhelmed by tourists.

"Lena, this is fantastic! I've never seen so many stars in one place before. Except maybe when I visited Kal in Kansas. That was insane."

"I'm glad you like it. Because for the next to weeks, it's our home away from home." Kara kept smiling, taking it all in. She'd trusted Lena with every aspect of the trip, so it was all a surprise to her. Lena had asked the owners of the house to stock up the kitchen, and they had followed through for her. They kept it simple for the night and watched a movie to wind down. Jet lag always threw Lena off for a day or so as her body adjusted to the very different time zone it was in, so they spent the first couple days exploring the city. Doing cliché tourist things. Kara found the most ridiculous leprechaun figure Lena had ever seen and immediately got it for Alex.

"Don't look at me like that. She'll get a real present too. I just want to see her face when she sees this little guy."

"I didn't say anything. I was just admiring how elegantly he's flipping you off." Kara laughed, thanking the cashier as they left. They grabbed some dinner on the way back to the house. Once Lena had adjusted to the new hours, they went farther out and explored the small towns and out of the way places. Kara being able to fly certainly made things far more interesting.

They were about halfway through the trip when a wrench got thrown in Lena's plans. Everything had been going great. Fantastic really. They were planning on going for a walk and she had the bracelet in her pocket, nervous, but ready to do this. Until she stood up again and her stomach felt like it did a flip. That wasn't great. She barely made it to the bathroom before she threw up. Kara had been outside but had clearly heard her change directions, because she was beside her in a second, pulling her hair away from her face.

"Lena? What's wrong?" She took a deep breath, taking the water Kara had grabbed as well. She was shivering just a little bit.

"Food poisoning I think." She'd dealt with it once before and had hoped to never experience it again. So much for that.

"What'd you eat?" Lena thought about it. She'd only had some toast for breakfast. And munched on some leftovers as they'd packed things.

"The leftovers from a couple nights ago. I thought it tasted weird, but figured it was because it was a couple days old."

"Okay. Stay put, I'll be right back." Lena wasn't going anywhere. If this was anything like last time, the next couple of days were going to be miserable. Kara came back with a blanket and a change of clothes. Something more comfortable than what she was currently in, "Alright. Slight change of plans I guess. We stay in until you're feeling better. Easy." Lena could feel a headache coming in now too. Perfect. Kara watched her nervously. This was new territory for both of them. Lena was never sick.

"I don't want to ruin the next couple days darling. Just leave me in bed with a bucket and some water and I'll be fine."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not going to leave you alone to suffer. We're in this together stupid." Lena wanted to respond, but threw up instead.

That was how the next few days went. Unpleasant to say the least. She barely left the bed. Kara was a saint the entire time, not complaining about any of it and just helping where she could. When she finally woke up feeling somewhat normal, Kara noticed.

"Well that looks like a happy Luthor face. Feeling better?"

"I am. Which means you're off the hook and can explore some more."

"Nope. Not without my girlfriend. You're supposed to be smart Lena. I'm not going anywhere until you do."

"I'm ruining your vacation Kara. You've been stuck inside for three days now, watching reruns of old shows, counting the birds that fly by the window, and pretending you can't hear me hurling up an organ."

"And I've been doing it all right beside you. Couldn't ask for a better vacation. We can go out tomorrow. It'll be fine. We've still got a few days left." Lena sighed, but didn't argue with her. She didn't actually want her to leave her alone.

She felt so much better the next morning and was excited to go out, until she heard the thunder.

"Really? Now you choose to rain? Couldn't have done it in the last couple days?" This was going to ruin any chance of the hike she wanted to make up. But fine. She'd figure something out. Like Kara said, she was smart. It couldn't rain every day that they had left. Right?

Wrong. The rain hardly let up and they were stuck inside. She tried not to let it get to her, but it did. They were leaving in two days. And the bracelet was still sitting untouched in her jacket pocket.

"Lena, is everything okay? You're not mad at me are you? I really didn't mind staying here with you. Exploring wouldn't have been any fun alone." Kara finally asked, sitting down beside her on the couch.

"Of course I'm not upset with you Kara. Not at all. I'm upset with myself for being stupid enough to get sick and ruin things."

"You didn't ruin anything. I saw some sights, visited some places. I went to a real pub, found a clover. What else is there to do in Ireland? And I got to spend two weeks with the best woman in the world. Nothing wrong with that."

"I know. There was just something I really wanted to do."

"Is it something you can do here?" If Lena didn't know any better, she'd say that Kara knew. But she couldn't, could she?

"I can, yeah. I just wanted to do it somewhere else. But okay. Hang on a minute. Close your eyes?" Kara didn't hesitate and shut her eyes tight. Lena stood up, sighing. She wasn't even dressed right for this. She was a mess. But it was Kara. That was all that mattered. She walked over to where the jacket had been sitting untouched for days. Kara's eyes were still closed when she sat back down, waiting patiently for her to say she could look. Alright. Here went nothing. Hopefully Kal hadn't been lying when he said she knew what she was doing.

"Kara, I love you. I have for years. Probably from the moment I met you. I just didn't realize it then," Kara's face crinkled in confusion and Lena hoped she wasn't messing anything up. Too late to stop now, "I didn't realize how alone I was until I met you and your family. And then I had to leave it. I've told you before that the first semester of school was one of the worst I ever had. It wasn't great. Lois helped with that. But I'm getting off topic. Okay. So, against all odds and defying all probability, I found you again. Or you found me. Whatever. But it happened. In that random coffee house in National City, miles away from the family that wanted nothing to do with me. And you still wanted me in your life. And I'll always want you in mine. And to make sure that happens, Kara Zor-El, will you marry me?" She finished in a rush. She wondered for a second if this was how Kara had felt all those years ago, when she was telling her secret. Vulnerable, terrified, and optimistic all rolled together. Kara opened her eyes, smiling widely, failing miserably at hiding her tears.

"When did you learn Kryptonese?" she managed to get out, incredibly close to just crying. Lena was getting there too, but she laughed.

"You know those Monday morning meetings I've been going to for months now? The ones you try to keep me from? Kal has been teaching me from Metropolis."

"That sneaky bastard. We talk all the time and he never mentioned it. Did Lois know too?" Lena nodded, "Dammit. She's notorious for not being able to keep a secret. How did she hide this for months?" Lena opened the box and pulled out the bracelet.

"You're avoiding the question. Will you marry me?"

"Of course I'll marry you, you dummy. I love you too." Kara responded in Kryptonese. And Lena understood her perfectly. She smiled, the tears finally winning.

"Really?"

"Yes really." Come here." Lena set the bracelet down and let Kara pull her close. It may not have been how Lena had wanted to ask, but it had worked out just as well.

"How'd you learn about the bracelet tradition?" Kara asked later, twirling it around her wrist.

"Kal. He told me that he's got this projection of his dad that he learned things about Krypton from. He was curious when he proposed to Lois and was happy to share when I asked about it. I liked the idea. It's different than a ring."

"Well it's perfect. I love it. And you."

"Love you too."

The sun finally came out the next day and they made the most of it. And then they were heading home. And it hit Lena that she was engaged. To Kara. She didn't stop smiling the whole way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it’s sort of cliffhanger-y, but I’m really not quite sure how to go about adding more without it feeling like it’s dragging on. Very possible I could come back in like a month or so and decide to keep going (also ran out of ideas for chapter titles, so her some more time for that).


End file.
